Une malédiction fantôme
by Aelly
Summary: TRADUCTION de la fiction de Shiloh Darke : Hermione achète le Manoir Malfoy des années après que tous les membres de la famille Malfoys soient crus morts. Lucius n'est pas mort, mais où se trouve son corps ? Univers alternatif. Relation Lucius - Hermione, tous majeurs.
1. Chapitre 1 - The making of a slave

Bienvenue dans cette nouvelle histoire !

Cette fanfiction de 20 chapitres est une traduction du merveilleux travail de Shiloh Darke, publiée sur un autre site (je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de faire de la publicité, donc si vous voulez lire la version originale en anglais, demandez-moi le lien en message privé :) )

 **/!\ important : Shiloh Darke m'a gentiment donnée l'autorisation de traduire et publier son histoire, tout le crédit lui revient !**

Avertissement chapitre : meurtre

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - The Making of the Slave**

Lucius était immobile dans son fauteuil le plus confortable. Il y avait trop de choses auxquelles penser. Trop de voix criant dans sa tête. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? S'il avait été un lâche, il se serait caché. Il aurait couru aussi rapidement et loin que sa magie et ses jambes puissent le porter, et se serait caché jusqu'à ce que les choses se tassent.

Mais il n'en était pas un. Son éducation même lui avait enseigné que se cacher n'avait jamais rien résolu. Tout comme il avait toujours cru que les vrais hommes respectaient leurs convictions. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on faisait quand ce à quoi l'on avait cru ne voulait plus rien dire ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait placé beaucoup de confiance en sa personne. Il avait fait de Lucius son bras droit tout comme Severus était devenu son bras gauche après avoir jeté le sortilège de mort contre Dumbledore. Mais la nuit avant la bataille finale, Severus avait dit à Lucius quelque chose qui avait changé sa vie toute entière.

Il apparaissait que Dumbledore avait demandé à Severus de prendre sa vie, plutôt que de le laisser souffrir d'une maladie qui était bien pire que pouvait l'être n'importe quel Endoloris. Il avait également demandé à Severus de montrer à Lucius le futur que Dumbledore savait être celui qui serait le leur si le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait la guerre à venir.

Fermant les yeux, il essaya vaillamment de bannir le souvenir des visions qu'il avait vu depuis son esprit. Il était étrange de penser que le vieil homme avait toujours su que Lucius serait prêt à changer de camp au dernier moment. Il détestait les Moldus. On lui avait donné assez de raisons pour les haïr dès le début de sa vie, quand il avait écouté les histoires de son père à propos de toutes ces terribles choses que les Moldus se faisaient les uns les autres. Il n'avait jamais voulu donner à ces créatures dégoûtantes la moindre chance de faire la même chose à la communauté Sorcière.

Donc, quand la bataille avait commencé, Severus et lui avaient attendu jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ait le dos tourné et ils avaient échangé un simple regard avant de l'attaquer par-derrière. Quand Harry avait vu qu'ils avaient désarmé le Mage Noir, il avait saisi sa chance et avait jeté le sortilège de mort sur son ennemi. Puis, les deux sorciers avaient rejoint Potter et l'Ordre pour aider à détruire les Mangemorts restants. Tous furent capturés et envoyés à Azkaban, sauf un.

Bellatrix avait fui après avoir assisté à la destruction de son amant. Elle avait tout simplement disparu sans le moindre signe de ses desseins. C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Avec la fin de la guerre, Lucius avait été laissé tranquille par le Ministère et l'Ordre. Il semblait qu'ils lui avaient pardonné ses méfaits du passé grâce à sa volonté d'aider à détruire Voldemort.

Il aurait dû être soulagé. Il était un homme libre. Il avait le reste de sa vie devant lui. Il pouvait vivre paisiblement le reste de ses jours, sans craindre un emprisonnement. Pourquoi alors, se demandait-il, avait-il cette troublante crainte au creux de l'estomac. Quelque chose n'allait pas…. N'allait vraiment pas….

Narcissa se prépara pour la nuit avec un doux sourire sur le visage. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Son mari avait été blanchi de toutes les accusations. Son fils était en sécurité. Voldemort était mort et, par conséquent, incapable de faire des ravages dans le monde Magique. Peut-être qu'avec le temps toute l'animosité du passé serait oubliée et la vie serait joyeuse pour tout le monde. Sorciers et Moldus.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'elle puisse désirer, sauf peut-être les mains de Lucius sur elle en ce moment. Elle s'étudia dans le miroir. La soie et la dentelle vertes couvraient son corps comme une seconde peau, laissant très peu à l'imagination. Avec un petit sourire, Narcissa s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, seulement pour se stopper net face à la vision devant elle.

« Quoi ? Même pas un calin pour ta chère sœur, Cissa ? Mais ça fait si longtemps. Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire. N'es-tu pas heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas morte ? » Sa voix devint glaciale alors qu'elle ricanait. « Pas assassinée et trahie par ton ignoble traitre de mari ! »

Narcissa secoua la tête. « Bella, allons, Bella. Tu réalises sans doute combine le monde magique aurait souffert sous le joug de Voldemort ? »

La sorcière aux cheveux noirs franchit rapidement la distance entre elles deux et gifla Narcissa si fort que cette dernière en tomba au sol. « N'ose pas prononcer son nom ! Sale garce ! »

La soeur au sol sanglota tandis que l'autre pointa sa baguette en sa direction. « Il m'a pris le mien. Je pense que je devrais lui retourner la faveur. »

Narcissa secoua la tête en regarda la baguette de Bellatrix avec méfiance. « Sois miséricordieuse, ma sœur. Pardonne-moi pour être une telle déception à tes yeux. »

Bella adressa un regard dégoûté à sa soeur tandis qu'elle semblait la jauger. « Ce n'est pas toi que je déteste, ma sœur. C'est ta chère famille ! » murmurant sombrement, le premier impardonnable toucha Narcissa, laissant s'écouler ses cris comme l'eau d'une fontaine.

Quand la douleur se retira, elle gémit en voyant l'expression haineuse de sa sœur. « Je te pardonne, Bella. Tue-moi si tu le dois, mais sache que je t'ai aimée. »

Bella s'interrompit en entendant les mots de sa soeur. Elle contracta la mâchoire et prit une profonde inspiration avant de murmurer. « Tu ne devrais pas me bénir avec ce genre de mots, Cissy. Ils sont gâchés, ma sœur. » brandissant sa baguette, Bellatrix cracha, « Avada Kedavra ! »

Lucius entendit le cri de Narcissa et su qu'il s'agissait d'un cri de grande souffrance. Oubliant sa cane dans sa hâte, il monta les escaliers menant aux appartements de sa femme. Quand il atteignit la porte, elle était ouverte et il fut accueilli par la vue de sa superbe femme, morte aux pieds de Bella.

La sorcière enragée se tenait là, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors que son regard allait de sa sœur à l'homme qu'elle avait promis de détruire. Un feu brûlant illuminait ses yeux alors qu'elle le menaçait de sa baguette.

Lucius regarda Bella avec méfiance. Ses yeux descendirent doucement de son visage jusqu'à la baguette qu'elle avait à la main. Quand il parla, sa voix trembla d'émotion. « Vas-y Bella. Tu m'as déjà pris ma femme. Draco est un homme adulte. Il n'a plus besoin de moi. Tue-moi aussi. Je ne me défendrais pas. »

L'expression de Bellatrix se fit sadique et ses lèvres dévoilèrent un sourire à en glacer les os puis se mit à rire. Lucius se sentit particulièrement inconfortable face à sa réponse. Alors que son hilarité diminuait elle lui cracha, « Ton précieux fils est mort également ! Comment est-ce que te sens, Lucius ? Je t'ai tout pris ! »

La peur laisse place à l'outrage tandis que son expression devenait celle d'une furie incontrôlable. « Je te préviens, Sorcière ! »

Bella lui retourna son regard avec une colère égale. « Toi ? Tu me préviens ? Espèce de bâtard ! Tu m'as tout pris ! Tu as tué mon amant et pire encore, tu es devenu un espion pour l'Ordre ! Sois maudit, Lucius ! Je veux que tu souffres ! »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il réalisa ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle n'allait pas juste le tuer. Elle prévoyait de le tourmenter d'abord ! "Tu as eu ta revanche ! Tu as pris tout ce qui était important à mes yeux ! Maintenant, finissons-en ! Si tu veux me tuer, alors fais-le et qu'on en termine ! »

Avec un rire, elle secoua lentement la tête. « Non, Lucius. Je ne veux pas que tu meures ! » son sourire mauvais refit surface et elle se rapprocha, brandissant toujours la baguette dans sa direction. J'ai une bien meilleure idée pour toi ! J'ai un nouveau sort, Lucius ! Un spécialement pour toi !

C'est encore mieux que le sort de mort. Tu vois, celui-ci sépare ton âme de ton corps. Ton corps tombera juste dans une sorte de stase, pendant que ton âme reste là à souffrir à jamais. Tu seras lié au Manoir, avec ton corps à jamais caché de toi. Ce sera comme si tu avais disparu dans l'air. » Elle éclata d'un rire mesquin. « Ils penseront probablement que tu as tué ta précieuse Cissy adorée, puis que tu as fui pour échapper à Azkaban ! »

Lucius secoua la tête, confus. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Il se demanda un moment si Bella n'avait pas perdu toute sa santé mentale. « Il n'y a pas de sort pareil, Bella ! S'il existant, je le saurais- »

Ses mots furent interrompus quand elle le prit en joue et cria le sort. Lucius vit un flash de lumière le frapper en pleine poitrine, mais ne sentit rien. Aucune douleur ne l'enveloppa, aucun tremblement ne secoua son corps. Rien. Adressant à Bella un air de défi moqueur, il demanda, « C'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ? »

Il fit un geste désignant son corps et commença à rire. « Je veux dire, allez quoi ! Je n'ai même pas une égratignure ! Et tu dis être une sorcière ?" Il osa sourire d'un air narquois. "Même un Sang de Bourbe pourrait faire mieux que ça !"

Bella haussa un sourcil tout en rangeant sa baguette. Puis, lui faisant face, elle s'avança vers lui. Alors qu'il la regardait, il pensa que peut-être elle allait le frapper. Se préparant, il leva une main dans une tentative pour la pousser quand elle entra dans son espace juste pour voir sa main traverser son corps tandis qu'elle lui passait au travers.

Criant sous le choc, il se retourna et regarda follement autour de lui. Tendant la main, il essaya d'attraper sa cane de secours. Quand sa main passa au travers, il se retourna vers elle pour la regarder avec un air accusateur.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? Où est mon corps ? »

Ricanant follement, Bella haussa les épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas, cher Lucius. Ton corps va bien. Il vivra jusqu'à un âge avancé. » Son rire se fit sauvage avant qu'elle n'ajoute, "Mais tu ne le trouveras jamais !"

Sortant un portoloin, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et regarda une dernière fois sa sœur décédée avant de soupirer et de l'utiliser pour laisser un Lucius stupéfait dans son sillage.

 _ **Sept ans plus tard**_

Hermione regardait douteusement la vieille propriété. Le Manoir Malfoy était vide depuis le jour où Lucius était devenu fou et avait tué sa famille. Du moins c'est ce que tout le monde supposait. Hermione avait ses doutes.

Pourquoi un homme qui avait été blanchi de toutes ses fautes, parce qu'il avait été découvert qu'il avait agi comme espion pour l'Ordre aux côtés de Severus, tuerait son fils et sa femme, puis aurait fui la scène sans même prendre sa baguette.

Le Ministère avait dit qu'il croyait qu'il se cachait dans le monde Moldu. Elle leva les yeux au ciel à cette idée. Ouais, bien sûr ! Ajoutez à ça les rumeurs comme quoi ce vieil endroit était hanté et elle avait mordu.

Le manoir avait un espace fantastique, et elle en avait besoin. En plus du besoin d'un bon laboratoire pour ses recherches en potion, la maison contenait une riche bibliothèque sur laquelle elle avait hâte de mettre la main.

L'agent immobilier interrompit ses pensées. « D'accord, Miss Granger. Si vous pouviez juste signer ici, ici et ici, puis je pourrais vous donner les clés. »

Adressant à l'agent immobilier un sourire chaleureux, elle signa les papiers qui flottaient devant elle. Quand elle eut terminé, la sorcière lui tendit les clés et hocha la tête. « Profitez de votre nouvelle maison, Miss Granger. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez de nombreux trésors derrière ces murs. » La femme eut l'air gênée un instant. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois aller à un autre rendez-vous ! »

Aussitôt la femme ayant utilisé un portoloin, Hermione se retourna et regarda la maison avec des sentiments mêlés d'un pressentiment et d'excitation. « Des trésors ? J'en suis convaincue ! »

* * *

 **Note traductrice : J'espère que ce début vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, une remarque, un encouragement ou autre, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Evidemment je transmettrai vos remarques à l'auteure d'origine : )**


	2. Chapitre 2- Hidden eyes watching

Merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu et commenté ce début. Sans plus attendre, le second chapitre avec la confrontation entre Hermione et Lucius... Attention les yeux !

* * *

Chapitre 2 - Hidden Eyes Watching

Une des choses qu'Hermione avait hésité à garder était tous les elfes de maison qui occupaient encore la maison. Elle n'était pas habituée à les voir la servir vu qu'elle avait été la fondatrice de la S.A.L.E et avait travaillé si dur pour leur faire gagner la liberté et des droits.

Évidemment c'était tombé à plat. Finalement, elle avait accepté le fait que ce que son père répétait était vrai. _Tu ne peux pas aider quelqu'un sauf s'il veut de l'aide._

En entrant dans la maison la première fois, elle avait découvert que les elfes de maison étaient restés après que le manoir soit déserté. Elle avait essayé de les libérer pour trouver un emploi ailleurs, ou même de nouveaux maîtres qui seraient plus que disposés à être servis, mais les elfes avaient été horrifiés.

Après avoir parlementé avec eux pendant plus de quatre heures, elle avait laissé tomber, sachant que ce serait inutile d'essayer de les libérer. Ils ne partiraient pas. En rétrospective, elle réalisa que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient nés ici, et par le fait, n'avaient nulle part où aller et ne connaissait aucune vie en dehors de ces murs.

Avec un soupir elle laissa l'elfe qui l'accueillit à la porte prendre son bagage rétréci. Avec un sourire hésitant, il demanda, « Où est-ce que Maîtresse veut déposer ceci ? »

Elle lui offrit son sourire le plus chaleureux en retour. « Quel est ton nom ? »

L'elfe de maison eut l'air plutôt surpris par ses manières polies. « Mon nom est Boue, Miss. »

Hermione eut l'air horrifiée. « Est-ce que monsieur Malfoy t'a donné ce nom ? »

L'elfe secoua énergiquement la tête. « Oh non, Maîtresse ! Ma mère m'a donné ce nom, puisque Boue avait toujours l'habitude de jouer dans la boue quand il était petit. » Son sourire revint. « C'était l'endroit favori de Boue, vraiment ! »

Elle se retrouva à rire à cette anecdote et hocha la tête, « Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un nom qui te correspond dans ce cas. »

Alors que la sorcière laissait ce traitre d'elfe la guider, Lucius les fixa avec horreur. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! » jura-t-il doucement. « Je rêve ! C'est ça ! Je fais un cauchemar sans précédent avec aucune autre catastrophe ! Quel culot ! Comment ose-t-elle venir dans ma maison sans même demander la permission ! »

La suivant, il éleva la voix, espérant qu'elle puisse entendre sa désapprobation. « Je dois dire que vous êtes en train de commettre une infraction, espèce de petite garce mal élevée ! » railla-t-il en avançant plus vite, décidé à ce qu'elle l'entende.

 _Quand elle ne lui prêta aucune attention, il tendit la main pour essayer de la toucher, pour seulement voir son bras la traverser. Il en fut tellement surpris lui-même qu'il manqua de remarquer le frisson qui parcourut la sorcière tandis qu'elle se retournait et regardait autour d'elle, cherchant la cause de son frémissement._

Hermione observa les alentours, mais ne vit rien tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour d'elle. Quand elle se retourna ce fut pour voir Boue regarder alternativement entre elle et quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir avec un air inquiet. Suivant son regard, elle pensa une seconde pouvoir voir les contours d'une personne se tenant à quelques mètres, puis la vision s'évanouit et elle secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Quand elle se retourna, Boue la regardait avec tristesse. « Vous ne pouvez pas le voir n'est-ce pas, Maîtresse ? »

Lucius, en colère, railla l'elfe de maison. « Évidemment qu'elle ne peut pas me voir, espèce d'abruti ! Personne ne peut me voir à part vous, bande de sauvages inutiles ! »

A ces mots, un frisson lui parcourut la colonne. « Voir qui, Boue? » l'elfe grimaça soudainement comme s'il avait été frappé. Le sang d'Hermione se glaça. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

Baissant la tête, il répondit, « Maître Lucius. Il est là, près de vous. » Il jeta un regard blesse vers l'espace vide à côté de sa nouvelle maîtresse.

 _Levant les yeux au ciel, Lucius répliqua, « Elle ne te croira pas. Elle ne le croira pas si elle ne peut pas le voir. »_

Passant de Boue à l'espace soi-disant occupé par l'ancien propriétaire du Manoir, Hermione pouffa d'étonnement. « Vraiment, Boue ! Tu m'as vraiment eue pendant une seconde ! Ce n'est juste pas possible! S'il est là en tant que fantôme, pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas le voir ? »

Boue secoua la tête, levant de grands yeux vers elle. « Maître Lucius n'est pas mort, Maîtresse. Son âme a juste été retirée de son corps ! »

Hermione sourit patiemment au petit elfe. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûre de te comprendre, Boue, parce que d'habitude quand une âme quitte un corps, c'est parce que le corps meurt. »

Boue acquiesça. « Oui, Maîtresse. Mais le corps de Lucius Malfoy vit encore. Il a été caché après que miss Bellatrix ait tué toute sa famille. »

Hermione sentit une soudaine douleur dans son cœur. Se laissant tomber dans le siège le plus proche, elle demanda, « Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ? »

Le petit elfe acquiesça. « Oui, Maîtresse. » il baissa tristement la tête. « Nous le savons tous. Nous étions tous là. Mais nous ne savions pas ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. Elle a tué madame Malfoy d'abord, puis elle pratiqué sa vengeance sur le Maître pour sa trahison envers le Maître des Ténèbres. »

 _Lucius se renfrogna contre l'elfe impertinent. « Ce n'est pas ses affaires, Boue ! » Puis il tourna un regard mauvais dans sa direction. « Et je ne veux certainement pas de_ _ **votre**_ _pitié ! »_

Il la reçut pourtant. Hermione gémit et baissa la tête. « Comme ça a dû être horrible pour lui. Mais, » s'aventura-t-elle, « Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'avez rien dit à personne ? On pense, dans tout le monde Sorcier qu'il l'a assassinée. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait connaître la vérité ? »

Lucius se sentit bouillir. Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il donna un coup de poing contre le mur, en fit tomber une peinture, en criant, « Parce que ça ne sert fichtrement à rien, espèce d'idiote bien-pensante ! Ça ne la ramènera pas et, par les couilles de Merlin, ça ne me libèrera pas ! N'est-ce pas ?! »

Dans sa diatribe, il n'avait pas remarqué que la peinture était tombée à cause de la force de sa colère. Il ne fit pas attention à la réaction de qui que ce soit à sa voix enragée qui remplit la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve avec des yeux cannelle totalement concentrés sur lui.

Quand il réalisa qu'elle le fixait, il stoppa son discours et la fixa en retour. Puis, jetant un œil aux alentours, il remarqua que Boue lui souriait. « C'est bon de voir que quelqu'un d'autre, à part nous autres les elfes, peut vous voir, monsieur. »

Son expression toujours aussi sombre, il passa de Boue à Hermione. « Vous pouvez ? Me voir, je veux dire. » Ajout a-t-il.

Refermant la bouche, elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Après un instant, quand elle sentit qu'elle pouvait prononcer un son, elle murmura. « Oui, monsieur Malfoy, je peux vous voir. »

Son expression passa de la surprise à la suffisance. « Alors, puisque vous pouvez me voir, je suppose que vous pouvez également m'entendre. Donc vous ne vous méprendrez pas quand je vous dis de prendre vos affaires et de quitter cette propriété ! Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici !"

Hermione redressa les épaules et lui rendit son regard noir. « Dans vos rêves. C'est ma propriété maintenant. Je viens juste de l'acheter ! »

Il franchit la distance entre eux deux. « C'était avant que vous sachiez que c'était encore occupé ! Vous savez sûrement que vous ne pouvez plus rester ici maintenant. Une jeune Sang de- je veux dire, Née Moldue comme vous, et un esprit esseulé et tourmenté comme moi ? » il feignit le choc et couvrit sa bouche avec le dos de sa main une seconde avant d'ajouter, « Que dirait les gens ? »

Hermione rit face à l'étrange logique avant de répondre. « Comme je suis la seule sorcière qui peut vous voir, et que je reçois rarement des invites, qui, pensez-vous, le saurait ? » elle haussa les épaules. « Je suis habituée aux esprits. Ils sont partout à Poudlard. Vous ne pouvez pas être plus embêtant que le Baron sanglant, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Ses yeux prirent la teinte de l'argent liquide tandis qu'il semblait grandir de colère. « Vous ne semblez pas comprendre. Je n'accepterai pas votre présence ici. Vous devez partir ! »

Déterminée à ne pas être chassée de la maison qu'elle avait récemment décidée de faire sienne, elle répondit à son challenge par un simple, « Obligez-moi ! »

Lucius cracha d'indignation face à son culot et se recula, seulement pour la voir faire demi-tour et suivre ce traitre d'elfe de maison à l'étage. Il se contenta de la fixer un instant, puis sa grimace se transforma lentement en un sourire machiavélique. « Oh, rassurez-vous, Miss Granger. Je vais le faire. D'ailleurs, je suis impatient de relever ce challenge. »

Se relâchant, il souffla une lente expiration et s'obligea à se calmer. Bon, une chose avait été découverte ce soir. Sa capacité à se faire voir et entendre des autres était liée à ses émotions. Si c'était le cas, alors sûrement pouvait-il faire sentir son toucher à Miss Granger. Il ricana doucement alors qu'il se sentait redevenir peu à peu transparent. Il espérait qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je remercie à nouveau **Shiloh** **Darke** qui m'a autorisée à traduire son histoire ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !


	3. Chapitre 3 - Silken sheets

Bienvenue pour le 3ème chapitre de cette histoire Lucius / Hermione !

Je rappelle que l'histoire de base appartient à Shiloh Darke, qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire en français.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 - Silken Sheets**

Hermione termina de déballer ses affaires sans magie et sans l'aide de l'elfe de maison. Elle le remercia de vouloir l'aider, mais l'assura qu'elle pouvait s'en occuper elle-même. Elle avait refusé les chambres de Narcissa et de Lucius, avec la requête de lui proposer une chambre qui n'avait pas été marquée comme la propriété de quelqu'un d'autre.

Quand Boue avait hésité face à son désir de prendre la suite secondaire de l'autre côté du couloir depuis la chambre du Maître, elle lui avait expliqué, « Je ne veux pas que monsieur Malfoy ait l'impression que j'essaye de lui prendre le peu d'espace qu'il a, Boue. En plus, elle sourit, « Cette chambre est tout aussi grande et a une baignoire à la place d'une douche. » Quand le petit elfe ne perdit pas son air perdu, elle lui souffla, « Je préfère les bains. »

Alors qu'elle se reculait pour observer sa chambre, complétée avec quelques choses qu'elle avait ramenées de son ancien logement, Lucius devint soudainement visible à nouveau. Se tenant à côté d'elle, il adressa un haussement d'épaules nonchalant à la pièce. « Donc vous avez décidé de prendre celle-là. Ça n'en fait pas votre maison. » Marmonna-t-il.

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle répondit, « J'ai des documents légaux qui disent autre chose. Ils sont obligatoires, Lucius. Même dans le monde sorcier. »

Furieux, Lucius se tourna vers elle. « Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom. Vous avez peut-être le titre de propriété du Manoir Malfoy, mais vous feriez bien de vous rappeler qu'il est dans ma famille depuis cinq générations. » Il arqua un sourcil. « Il ne restera pas à vous longtemps. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

Hermione répondit à son regard furieux avec son propre regard buté. « Bien, vous savez, je crois que je devrais commencer par jeter vos vêtements et effets personnels. Alors peut-être serez-vous moins attaché à cet endroit. »

Elle sourit face à la dangereuse lueur dans ses yeux. « Oui, peut-être que pour pouvoir partir vous avez juste besoin de ne plus reconnaître cet endroit. » Se tournant pour s'éloigner, elle marmonna, « Peut-être que vous pourriez tourner la page. »

Lucius la fixa, choqué par son effronterie. « Je ne suis pas _mort_ ! J'ai très bien entendu Boue vous l'expliquer! » il s'arrêta quand Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il sentit un choc dans sa poitrine pour une raison qu'il n'osa pas nommer. Avec un mouvement de tête pour bannir de telles pensées qui semblaient venir librement de nulle part, il continua, « Mon corps est caché quelque part sous mon nez, et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le trouver. » Il lui adressa un regard plein de réprimandes. « J'aurai pensé qu'une telle plaisanterie cruelle serait trop basse pour vous Miss Granger, puisque vous êtes une telle avocate de la gentillesse envers les miséreux. » Il laissa sa voix devenir douce et cajoleuse pour se donner davantage l'air d'une victime à ses yeux.

Il fut déçu quand elle croisa ses bras et secoua la tête. « Et donc, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » demanda-t-elle simplement.

Ayant l'air un peu confus, il demanda, « je vous demande pardon ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, elle se rapprocha d'un pas et commença à lister, « Bella tue Draco, et sa soeur, » elle fit une pause et fit un geste vers lui. « Votre femme. Puis elle vous emprisonne ici sans votre corps. Vous savez depuis tout ce temps que votre corps est là, dans le manoir, et pourtant vous n'avez rien fait pour le localiser ? »

Il se recula, insulté. « J'ai cherché chaque recoin cartographié de la propriété. Je l'aurais trouvé s'il avait été à la vue de tous ! »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillèrent à ses mots. « Donc il y a des parties du Manoir que vous ne connaissez pas ? »

Soupirant, Lucius acquiesça. « Bien évidemment. Il y a beaucoup de chambres secrètes dans le manoir. C'est presque aussi grand que Poudlard, par Merlin ! À quoi vous vous attendiez ? »

« Je m'attendais à ce que le grand Lucius Malfoy arrête d'agir comme un bébé récitant encore et encore ; pauvre de moi, et commence à explorer les endroits qu'il ne connait pas si ça voulait dire pouvoir retrouver sa vie ! » elle leva les mains. « Et en plus vous libérer pour chasser la sorcière Mangemort qui a osé vous le prendre ! »

Quand elle devint silencieuse, elle attendit que Lucius attaque en retour pour avoir touché en plein dans le mille. À la place, il se contenta de rejoindre le lit pour s'y asseoir. Après qu'il se soit installé sans dire un mot pendant une longue minute, elle demanda. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'attends. » Il ne lui adressa pas un regard alors qu'il restait assis au pied de son lit.

Finalement exaspérée, elle demanda. « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Il rencontra son regard et sourit. « Que vous vous prépariez pour que l'on aille explorer. »

Hermione se moqua et secoua la tête. « Il est presque minuit ! Je ne vais nulle part, sauf au lit ! »

La panique envahit le visage de Lucius et il se leva. Il demanda lentement, « Mais, et mon corps ? »

Secouant la tête, elle s'éloigna de lui d'un pas. « Oh non ! Je ne vais pas partir à la chasse à votre corps en plein milieu de la nuit, dans un manoir dont je connais à peine la disposition. » Elle rit d'incrédulité. « Vous m'avez confondue avec Harry! »

Lucius cligna des yeux, surpris. « Mais je pensais que vous- »

Hermione recula. « Vous pensiez que quoi ? Que j'allais me lancer, dans le noir, dans une folle chasse avec l'âme d'un sorcier qui ne m'a jamais appréciée ? Vous êtes dingue ! J'ai déménagé mes affaires toute la journée, et je me prépare à nouvelle vie. Une vie _sans_ Mangemort. » Elle lui adressa un salut de la main. « Non, c'est le moment où on se sépare. Vous pouvez aller flotter à travers les murs compter l'infinité de tableaux de vos ancêtres. Moi, » elle pressa sa main sur sa poitrine. « Je vais me coucher. »

Lucius se remit de son choc et la regarda de haut en bas de ses yeux argent. « Vous ne pouvez sûrement pas aller au lit comme ça ? »

La sorcière haussa un sourcil. « Comme quoi ? »

Il indiqua ses vêtements. « Je dois dire, aucune sorcière n'irait se coucher toute habillée, et vous ne voudrez sûrement pas aller au lit sans prendre un bain ? »

« Évidemment, je vais me laver. » Elle s'arrêta et le regarda étrangement. « Pourquoi demandez-vous ? »

Lucius laissa l'étincelle malveillante briller dans ses yeux tandis qu'il retournait s'installer sur son lit. « Eh bien, je refuse de vous donner l'intimité dont vous avez besoin. Jusqu'à ce que vous m'aidiez, évidemment. »

Bouchée bée, Hermione fixa l'esprit qui était maintenant détendu sur son lit, un air confiant sur le visage. Après un instant, elle se mit à rire et à hocher lentement la tête. « Oh je vois. Vous avez l'air de penser que je suis une sorcière docile et pudique qui serait gênée de vous laisser un aperçu de son corps. »

Elle s'autorisa à rire une seconde de plus avant de commencer à déboutonner son haut et de le laisser tomber au sol. Ses yeux restèrent braqués sur les siens tandis qu'elle faisait glisser son jean le long de ses hanches et puis en sortait. Puis, retirant également ses dessous, elle se tint complètement nue devant Malfoy et se surprit à aimer le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues tandis qu'il regardait son entière nudité.

Quand ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux siens, elle dit doucement, « Vous m'avez prise pour une sorcière pudique et virginale avec une vision de l'avenir digne de contes de fées. » Elle retira le ruban de ses cheveux, les laissant tomber en longues boucles jusqu'à ses hanches. Quand elle le regarda à nouveau, il vit de la douleur dans ses yeux. « Je peux vous assurer que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. » Faisant un geste vers le lit, elle se dirigea vers la baignoire. « Je dors du côté droit. Restez ou partez comme vous voulez, mais croyez-moi, je n'accepterais pas que vous tiriez les couvertures. »

Alors qu'elle se tournait et s'éloignait de lui, il manqua la respiration tremblante qu'elle relâcha. Quand elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain, elle s'appuya lourdement dessus. « Oh Hermione ! » souffla-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire, _bordel_ ? »

* * *

Je tiens à remercier les quelques âmes charitables qui ont laissé un commentaire sur les précédents chapitres. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ma traduction ainsi que sur l'histoire elle-même ! ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 4 - Caresses in the dark

Je vous présente donc le quatrième chapitre ! J'ai eu un peu de mal à choisir quand passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement. A vous de me dire si ça reste fluide à lire de cette manière !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 - Caresses in the Dark**

Lucius resta stupéfait, assis au pied du lit de Hermione. Il était stupéfait par sa courageuse démonstration. Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer ses doigts tremblants tandis qu'elle avait déboutonné son chemisier et s'était exposée à sa vue. Il n'avait également pas manqué le challenge dans son regard pendant qu'elle l'informait qu'il l'avait prise pour quelqu'un de virginal.

La curiosité le remplit à cette pensée. Hermione avait été blessée. Quelqu'un l'avait beaucoup blessée pour qu'elle soit aussi en colère contre lui. Oui, et se déshabiller devant lui avait été le refus flagrant de laisser quiconque d'autre la blesser.

Frottant sa lèvre avec son doigt, Lucius se tourna et fixa le lit. Son sourire était presque secret pendant qu'il se laissait disparaître. Après tout, c'était un défi qu'elle lui avait lancé et il serait un imbécile de ne pas y répondre !

Quand Hermione termina son bain, elle rassembla son courage et entra dans la chambre avec juste une serviette enroulée autour d'elle. Elle avait adopté l'habitude de dormir nue après son bref, mais heureux, mariage avec Severus. Quand il l'avait quittée pour Ginny Potter, elle avait pris la décision qu'elle ne laisserait plus jamais un homme avoir du contrôle sur elle.

Jetant un œil autour de la pièce, elle soupira de soulagement quand elle réalisa que Lucius était parti. Ignorant la pointe de déception, elle rejoignit le lit et laissa tomber la serviette. Prenant sa baguette posée sur la table de chevet, elle renvoya la serviette dans la salle de bain. Puis, avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se glissa sous les draps. La soie était agréable sur sa peau nue et elle se détendit, sachant qu'elle pouvait faire la grasse matinée si elle voulait. Il n'y aurait pas de voix mécontente au matin, insistant qu'elle se lève pour aider à préparer la dernière potion.

Elle aiderait Lucius. En fait, elle voulait l'aider. Mais qu'elle soit damnée si elle laissait un autre homme lui dicter comment elle devrait vivre et ce qu'elle devrait accepter. Elle refusait de se laisser prendre dans un autre piège dans lequel elle ferait tout pour les autres. À partir de maintenant, elle déciderait de son propre sort. Personne ne prendrait de décision pour elle.

Alors qu'elle s'installait sur son oreiller et fermait les yeux, elle sentit le lit s'affaisser comme si un autre poids venait la rejoindre. Ouvrant doucement les yeux, elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle. Ne voyant personne, elle sourit. « Quelle imagination, Mione ! » se détendant contre son oreiller, elle soupira et s'étira. « Endors-toi, ma fille ! »

Lucius parcourait les couloirs de sa demeure ancestrale, réfléchissant à sa chance. Miss Granger était une nymphe passionnée qui méritait définitivement d'être savourée. Il avait été choqué par son audace. Il était peut-être séparé de son corps, mais il n'était pas entièrement dépourvu de sa magie.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage en pensant aux délices qu'il pouvait lui montrer. Il serait incapable d'atteindre l'extase lui-même, mais pour lui, la plupart du plaisir avait toujours été de regarder la sorcière avec qui il était, trembler tandis qu'elle abandonnait le contrôle et laissait ses doigts l'emmener jusqu'à des sommets de passion qu'elle n'avait jamais connus avant lui.

Son sourire s'estompa tandis qu'il s'arrêtait dans le couloir devant sa porte. Elle n'était pas Narcissa. Une douleur aigüe lui traversa le cœur. Il l'avait aimée. Il lui avait été fidèle. Même après lui avoir dit quand il l'avait demandée en mariage que même s'il pouvait l'aimer, il ne pourrait jamais être fidèle. Ça ne faisait juste pas parti de son caractère, avait-il dit. Mais après la première fois avec elle, quand il avait pris sa virginité, il sut qu'il n'y aurait personne d'autre aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient tous les deux.

Il se tenait à présent devant la porte d'une autre femme. Sa femme avait quitté ce monde. Il ne la tiendrait jamais plus dans ses bras. Sa chère Narcissa était hors d'atteinte, mais la charmante jeune fleur derrière cette porte ne l'était pas. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver un peu de réconfort dans ses bras pour le moment.

Glissant son esprit dans sa chambre, il dériva jusqu'à son lit et se tint au-dessus de sa forme endormie. Ses mèches brunes bouclées couvraient l'oreiller. Elle était à couper le souffle dans son sommeil. Il sentit un frémissement en lui tandis qu'il bougeait pour la rejoindre sur le lit. Ouvrant son esprit il murmura un sort pour se débarrasser de l'illusion de ses vêtements. Puis, encore plus doucement, il murmura un sort pour lui permettre de la rejoindre dans ses rêves.

 **( / ! \ ** consentement un peu flou**)**

Hermione marchait le long d'une plage en fixant les vagues, profitant de la vue. C'était paisible et elle était heureuse d'être là. Le soleil se couchait sur l'eau, lui donnant une vue magique pleine de couleurs magnifiques.

Soudain, une voix séduisante lui susurra à l'oreille, « Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je pensais trouver dans tes rêves, Hermione. Mais c'est quand même très agréable. »

Se retournant pour voir le propriétaire de cette voix, elle fut surprise de voir Lucius Malfoy se tenir devant elle ?

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Lucius lui offrit un lent sourire. « Tu m'as invité. Je ne serais pas venu si tu ne l'avais pas voulu. »

Évitant son regard, elle admit la vérité. Elle le voulait ici. A un niveau incroyablement étrange, elle avait voulu qu'il apparaisse. « Vous avez raison. Je vous veux ici. » Elle secoua la tête. « Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Lucius franchit la distance entre eux, la prenant dans ses bras. « Peut-être parce que je peux t'aider à oublier la douleur. » Il haussa les épaules. « Même juste pour cette nuit. » Alors qu'il parlait, il glissa une main sous le bord de sa robe d'été.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse même réagir, il avait soulevé sa robe et la lui avait passée par-dessus la tête. Hoquetant, elle regarda vers le bas pour se trouver exposée à ses yeux vagabonds. Alors qu'elle bougeait pour se couvrir avec ses bras, il la stoppa avec les siens.

Secouant la tête, il dit doucement. « Non, ne te cache pas de moi. Pas après m'avoir donnée une vue si tentante et personnelle tout à l'heure. » Se penchant, il plaça un doux baiser contre le creux de son cou, lui soutirant un gémissement. « Même alors tu voulais que te touche. Je le sais. Laisse-moi te donner ce que tu veux. »

Se sentant terriblement dévergondée, mais incapable de nier ce qu'elle ressentait, elle répondit, « Oui. S'il te plait, touche-moi Lucius. »

Avec un sourire, il la regarda dans les yeux tandis qu'il glissait sa main sur sa chair. En sentant sa douce caresse contre sa poitrine nue elle s'étira avec luxure contre son toucher. Sa chaude caresse glissa du dessous de son sein pour venir encercler le téton, le faisant durcir sous les attentions qu'il recevait. Un gémissement lui échappa quand son autre main voyagea le long de son abdomen jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Quand ses doigts touchèrent la bosse au sein de sa fente, elle s'exclama tandis que sa respiration se faisait plus laborieuse. Mordant sa lèvre, elle avança la main pour le toucher, mais stoppa quand il secoua la tête. « C'est juste pour toi ce soir, ma chérie. » Il sourit tout en frottant plus fort son point le plus sensible. « Je te laisserai me retourner la faveur une autre fois. »

Sa main libre attrapa la sienne et l'éloigna pendant que l'autre continuait son travail sur sa zone la plus sensible, lui tirant un cri alors qu'il la caressait et faisait naître un violent orgasme. Criant, elle se réveilla.

 **( / ! \ ** fin du consentement un peu flou**)**

Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité entre ses jambes là où elle avait joui. Son corps tremblait avec les conséquences. Gémissant, elle se questionna sur la force de son rêve avant que le véritable impact de ce qui s'était passé ne la frappe.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle se tourna et attrapa sa baguette. « _Lumos_ ! » éclairant autour d'elle, elle fixa les ténèbres vides. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur palpitant, elle murmura, « Lucius ? ».

Le silence lui répondit et elle commença à se détendre, pensant que peut-être c'était juste un rêve très intense jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre un rire grave, suivi par un doux rire « C'était plus que gratifiant. On devrait recommencer d'ici peu. »

En réponse à son exclamation choquée, il susurra, « Peut-être même ce soir. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Avec un cri outré, Hermione jeta un oreiller dans la direction d'où venait la voix et fut récompensée par le même rire de baryton. « Tu m'as manqué, chérie. »

Tandis que la chambre retombait dans le silence, Hermione sut qu'il était enfin parti. Honteuse et embarrassée, elle courut à la salle de bain pour se laver. Alors qu'elle se tenait sous la douche chaude, ce qui l'embarrassait le plus n'était pas que Lucius avait profité d'elle. Au lieu de ça, c'était que ses tremblements étaient dus au fait qu'elle en voulait davantage.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! J'ai préféré marquer un avertissement pour un consentement flou parce que Lucius s'impose dans ses rêves mais quand il lui dit qu'elle voulait de sa présence …. Elle dit oui. Donc par précaution j'ai quand même préféré mettre un petit avertissement. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Toujours la même question, est-ce que cette traduction vous plaît ? :)


	5. Chapitre 5 - Morning Ventures

Merci aux lecteurs et lectrices qui ont pris la peine de laisser un petit commentaire ! ça illumine franchement ma journée, vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ! Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui l'ont mise en favoris.

Voilà le chapitre 5 / 21 ! La traduction avance relativement vite comme les chapitres sont assez courts (comparé à mon autre traduction If you could see what I see ... j'avance NETTEMENT plus vite)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 - Morning Ventures**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin et fixa sans les voir les portes du balcon. Elle avait été embarrassée par ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Lucius la nuit dernière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il avait juste relevé le défi qu'elle lui avait lancé. Évidemment, espèce d'imbécile. _Tu lui as dit qu'il pouvait te rejoindre. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas le faire ?_

Grognant, elle releva la douce couverture par-dessus sa tête et souhaita que la terre s'ouvre sous ses pieds et la fasse disparaître. Pourquoi est-ce que Lucius avait répondu à son défi ? Severus ne l'avait jamais fait. Elle se souvint quand elle avait découvert ses sentiments cachés pour l'une de ses meilleures amies.

 _« Hermione, je suggère qu'on oublie ça et que l'on prétende que ce n'est jamais arrivé. » Sa voix avait été froide et sans émotion malgré les larmes qu'elle pleurait._

 _« Mais, Severus, tu viens juste d'admettre que je ne suis pas celle que tu aimes. Je t'ai épousé en croyant que nous étions tombés amoureux. Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression que les deux dernières années n'ont été qu'un mensonge. » Sa voix s'éteignit dans un sanglot. « Est-ce que je… Est-ce que je n'ai jamais rien représenté pour toi ? »_

 _C'est à cet instant que sa propre frustration face à leur situation éclata. « Je tiens à toi, Hermione. Je ne suis juste pas amoureux de toi. J'ai des sentiments pour Ginny depuis la bataille finale. Mais elle était mariée et heureuse avec Potter et je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle puisse le quitter. »_

 _Hermione essuya ses larmes. "Elle ne l'a pas quitté, Severus. Il est mort." Sa voix était calme quand elle lui répondit._

 _Severus soupira. "Je le sais bien, Hermione. Ce qui lui est arrivé est malheureux. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé- »  
_

 _Hermione le coupa, "Quoi ? Que sa propre vie était liée à celle de Voldemort ? Qu'il diminuerait doucement et mourrait dans l'année suivant la défaite du Lord Noir ? »_

 _Apparemment mal à l'aise, Severus recula, acquiesçant. « Oui. » Sa voix devint distante alors qu'il parlait doucement. « Peut-être que si j'avais su avant ce qui lui arriverait… »_

 _Hermione regarda les remords traverser son visage avant de demander, « L'aurais-tu vraiment aidé ? Même en sachant que ce n'était qu'à travers sa mort que tu pourrais avoir Ginny ? »_

 _Soupirant, Severus se détourna d'Hermione. Secouant la tête, il répondit. « Je n'ai jamais haï le garçon. Je ne lui aurais jamais souhaité le moindre mal. » Se tournant vers elle, ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. « Oui, Hermione. Je l'aurais quand même aidé, même au risque de ne jamais pouvoir révéler mes sentiments à Ginny. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois que je sacrifie mes propres désirs pour le plus grand bien. »_

Rejetant les couvertures, Hermione se leva du lit et se prépara pour la journée. Ça ne lui faisait aucun bien de se rendre misérable pour le passé. Harry était mort. Ron avait refusé d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec elle après qu'elle ait accepté la demande de Severus. Après que Severus ait avoué ses sentiments pour Ginny, Hermione avait accepté le divorce.

Ginny était venue la voir la nuit avant que ce soit prononcé et lui avait demandé si elle était vraiment d'accord pour qu'elle soit avec son ex-mari. À ce stade, Hermione avait souri et dit à Ginny que ça n'avait aucun sens pour elle de rester et d'être malheureuse avec un homme avec lequel une amie pourrait être heureuse.

Finalement, Hermione leur avait dit à tous les deux qu'il n'y avait pas de ressentiments et qu'elle leur souhaitait d'être heureux. Puis, pansant ses plaies, elle avait déménagé aussi loin qu'elle pouvait le supporter de la vie qu'elle avait connue. Elle avait fui dans le monde Moldu pendant presque deux ans et avait prétendu qu'ils n'existaient pas.

Mais le temps passant, elle réalisa qu'elle ne se rendait pas justice en se cachant. Elle jetait ses rêves en faisant ça et c'était juste stupide. Après tout, elle était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération et elle avait bien le droit de faire partie du monde qu'elle aimait. Donc, elle avait dû renoncer à l'homme qu'elle avait cru aimer.

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait renoncer à ce qu'elle voulait si chèrement. Elle était plus qu'une simple membre, survivante, du Trio d'Or. Elle était également une très bonne maîtresse de Potions. Une des meilleures apparemment, avec seulement son ex-mari dans les parages.

En résultat, le Ministère lui avait proposé de faire quelques recherches nécessaires pour eux. Après avoir revu ses sentiments, elle avait accepté leur proposition et avait commencé à s'intéresser à des propriétés prometteuses qui seraient à la fois un domaine enviable et un bon endroit pour travailler, puisqu'elle avait refusé d'être coincée dans un de ces laboratoires trop petits qui étaient proposés au Ministère.

Elle se retrouvait maintenant heureuse propriétaire du manoir Malfoy. Ou plutôt elle l'avait été. Une fois qu'elle aurait aidé Lucius à rejoindre son corps, il réclamerait probablement sa maison et elle serait quitte pour n'avoir que quelques jours pour trouver un autre arrangement.

Après s'être habillée, elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et appliquer un peu de maquillage pour cacher les larmes de confusion qu'elle avait pleurées la nuit précédente. Elle voulait juste trouver sa place dans le monde. Était-ce trop demander ? Elle voulait un endroit qui lui appartienne et qui ne pourrait pas lui être arraché par quelqu'un d'autre.

Relevant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, elle jeta un petit glamour pour se donner un aspect moins stressé et plus présentable. Elle se sourit en étant satisfaite de son apparence. Lucius serait incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit à lui reprocher, même si elle n'était pas une femme à tomber comme avait pu l'être Narcissa.

Lucius était assis dans la cuisine, regardant Boue et sa compagne, Joie, sautiller gaiement en préparant un petit-déjeuner digne d'un roi. Son mécontentement grossissait à chaque petite chose qu'ils faisaient. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus aussi excités à préparer un repas. Ça devait sans doute être quelque temps avant qu'il ne soit séparé de son corps.

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il souffla bruyamment. « Regardez-vous, vous deux ! Vous ne savez même pas ce qu'elle aime au petit-déjeuner. »

Boue se retourna et sautilla gaiement d'un pied sur l'autre. « Boue a parlé avec Dobby la nuit dernière, monsieur. Dobby a dit à Boue tous les repas que Maîtresse Hermione aime. Le Maître ne serait pas fier de Boue ? »

Alors que Boue se détournait, il manqua Lucius imitant ses derniers mots avec un rictus avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête. « Oui, Boue. Je suis content que tu aies pensé au confort de Miss Granger. »

Boue fit face à Lucius. « Oh, elle n'est pas Miss Granger, monsieur. Elle est une… » il s'arrêta, avant d'essayer de prononcer le mot. « Elle est di-vor-cée. » Il hocha rapidement la tête, fière d'avoir maîtrisé un mot qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment. « Oui, c'est ce que Dobby a dit. »

Lucius carra les épaules. « Elle est divorcée ? » il plissa le front. « Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit ? »

Joie se retourna pour regarder son maître, une expression de tristesse sur le visage. « Est-ce que le maître pense que Maîtresse Hermione serait heureuse de partager une telle nouvelle ? » Son regard passa de lui à Boue. « N'est-ce pas admettre l'échec dans une relation entre un homme et sa compagne ? » Ses joues rosirent en même temps qu'elle parlait.

Examinant sa logique, Lucius acquiesça lentement. Jusqu'à il y a peu, les divorces au sein de la communauté magique avaient été strictement interdits. Certains envisageaient même le suicide avant même de penser à un divorce, même après avoir été légalisé.

Il se demanda qui avait été le sorcier. Qui aurait été assez bête pour laisser cette délectable sorcière lui échapper ?

Ses pensées furent interrompues quand ladite sorcière entra dans la pièce, ayant l'air reposée. Elle s'arrêta et inhala profondément. « Je sens du bacon. » Son sourire fit rayonner Boue et Joie.

Boue s'approcha plus près. « Oui, Maîtresse. Boue et Joie ont travaillé dur pour vous préparer un bon petit-déjeuner. Il y a des pancakes chauds et du sirop aussi, juste pour Maîtresse. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Lucius marmonna, « Eh bien, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais manger un petit-déjeuner. »

Hermione tourna les yeux vers Malfoy et lui adressa un petit sourire. « Peut-être que vous pourriez me tenir compagnie pendant que je mange ? Puis nous pourrons commencer à chercher votre corps. »

En entendant sa voix douce, Lucius sentit toute sa colère fondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit plaisante envers lui après qu'il ait profité d'elle la nuit dernière. Jeter des sorts autour de lui, oui. Mais lui demander de lui tenir compagnie et puis se souvenir de son assistance pour retrouver son corps ? Non.

Indiquant la table, il lui adressa son plus charmant sourire. « Absolument, Miss _Granger_ » il insista sur son nom de jeune fille d'une façon qui lui fit lever les yeux jusqu'aux siens avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise en face de la sienne.

Hermione s'assit et attendit que l'elfe finisse de la servir, puis parla doucement une fois qu'ils eurent quitté la pièce. « Comment avez-vous su ? »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Eh bien, Boue est allé parler à Dobby de ce que vous aimez pour le petit-déjeuner. C'est pendant cette visite qu'il a découvert que vous n'étiez plus une Granger. » Il sourit d'un air narquois. « Dommage, je ne savais pas que des félicitations s'imposaient. Oh, mais apparemment, des condoléances aussi. Sauf que je ne sais pas à qui je dois les adresser. »

Elle le fixa un moment avant de répondre. « Mon nom est Granger. Je l'ai changé pendant mon séjour dans le Londres Moldu. Quant à qui j'étais avant… » elle haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? »

Lucius acquiesça lentement. « Je suis submergé par la curiosité, Miss Granger. Je pense, étant donné que nous serons dans la compagnie l'un de l'autre pour un certain temps, que je devrais être au courant de tous les secrets que vous pourriez garder. De plus, je pense qu'une fois qu'on aura retrouvé mon corps et qu'il sera su que nous avons passé tant de temps ensemble, je préfèrerais être prévenu s'il y a un ex-mari à moitié fou pour m'accuser de quoi que ce soit. » Il pencha la tête. « Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que Harry Potter devrait venir et faire une scène sur ma pelouse. »

Hermione pâlit et détourna les yeux. « Bien sûr, vous ne pouviez pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? » Quand il haussa simplement les épaules, elle expliqua. « Harry est mort, Lucius. Sa vie s'est tout de même retrouvée liée à celle de Voldemort. Avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la propre force de vie de Harry soit affaiblie. »

Sans voix, Lucius cligna des yeux un moment avant de s'exclamer doucement. « Merde alors ! Qui l'aurait cru ? » Retrouvant ses esprits, il murmura. « Je suis désolé, Miss Granger. Je n'en savais rien. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Ce n'est rien. En fait, c'est à travers la mort de Harry que j'ai perdu l'amour de mon mari. Vous voyez, il tenait à moi. Mais il aimait Ginny davantage. »

Lucius se recula comme s'il avait été frappé. « Sûrement Ron n'a-t-il pas épousé sa sœur ! »

S'étouffant avec son jus d'orange, elle couvrit sa bouche un moment avant de répondre. « Dieu non ! Ginny a épousé Harry. Ron est heureux avec Luna. » Elle pencha la tête un instant, « Ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai entendu. Il ne m'a pas parlé depuis que j'ai accepté la demande de Severus. »

Ce fut au tour de Lucius de s'étouffer. « Vous avez épousé Severus Rogue ? Vous me faites marcher, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi diable épouseriez-vous Severus ? Il, je veux dire, eh bien il… » ses mots s'essoufflèrent alors qu'il restait assis l'air perplexe. « Est-ce qu'il vous a dit qu'il vous aimait ? »

Les larmes piquèrent les yeux de Hermione. « Non, mais il m'a dit qu'il tenait beaucoup à moi, et nous espérions tous les deux que ça évolue en amour. » Son sourire était triste alors qu'elle poussait la nourriture. « Nous avons fait le plus gros. Mais, quand Harry est mort, la vérité de ses sentiments pour Ginny est remontée et je, » elle renifla. « Eh bien, je n'avais pas de raison de l'empêcher de la séduire. »

Se penchant vers elle, Lucius parla doucement. « Mais il vous avait épousée. Cela même aurait dû être suffisant. »

Hermione secoua la tête, « Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment non plus. Je voulais l'aimer. J'étais attirée par lui. Je pensais qu'il avait un esprit brillant et je me suis fourvoyée en pensant que l'amour en naîtrait. » À ce stade, elle lui adressa un rare sourire. « Ron m'aimait, mais je ne ressentais pas la même chose. L'affection que j'avais pour lui n'était rien d'autre que fraternelle. Je ne peux pas me forcer à ressentir des choses que je ne ressens pas, après tout. »

Lucius secoua la tête. « J'ai peur, Miss Granger, de ne comprendre que trop bien ce que vous ressentez. » Il la regarda une minute avant de demander. « Donc, Severus a épousé Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? »

Quand elle acquiesça, il sourit. « Évidemment. Il a toujours eu un truc pour les rousses. Il ne s'est jamais vraiment libéré de son amour pour Lily. » Quand ses yeux s'agrandirent, il inclina la tête. « Vous ne saviez pas ? C'est son amour pour elle et sa souffrance de l'avoir perdue avant même d'avoir eu l'opportunité de la conquérir qui l'a poussé à rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. » Il rit. Ça et ma main salvatrice qui l'a guidé. Quel idiot j'ai été, » le dégoût de soi déforma ses traits parfaits et le cœur de Hermione se serra pour lui. « J'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais à cause de ce fichu connard ! Et pour quoi ? La gloire qui n'aurait jamais été mienne de toute façon ! »

Sentant sa douleur, elle changea rapidement le sujet. « J'allais presque oublier… » Quand ses yeux revinrent vers les siens, elle sourit. « Merci. La nuit dernière vous m'avez fait ressentir quelque chose, autre que le vide. » Elle rougit violemment alors qu'elle parlait. « Je n'ai pas connu ça depuis un très long moment et j'apprécie. Même si j'étais gênée quand c'est arrivé. »

Lucius la regarda avec surprise et ses traits s'adoucirent tandis qu'il ronronnait, « Tu es une belle femme, Hermione. Tu mérites de te sentir adorée chaque nuit. » Sa voix devint plus profonde alors qu'il ajoutait. « Dans mes bras, tu le serais. »

Fermant les yeux et s'éloignant de lui, elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bon, je pense que nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça ce matin. Vous ne pensez pas ? Pourquoi ne commençons-nous pas par quelques-unes des pièces inexplorées ? »

Alors qu'elle se levait et fuyait la pièce, Lucius sourit avec malice. Quand il s'apprêtait à la suivre, il se promit silencieusement qu'il lui donnerait un goût du paradis dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. Et, s'il ne trouvait jamais son corps, il serait heureux de hanter ses rêves chaque nuit pendant le reste de la vie de la sorcière.

* * *

 **Note de fin :**

je jongle un peu entre le tu et le vous entre Lucius et Hermione. Quand Lucius l'appelle "Miss Granger", je ne le vois vraiment pas la vouvoyer ! Par contre, quand il s'agit de lui faire du gringue, là c'est plus facile de l'imaginer la tutoyer.

Pour Hermione, je pense qu'elle va continuer à le vouvoyer encore un ou deux chapitres ;)

Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, des suggestions que vous pourriez avoir, des interrogations que vous avez, vos pensées sur Severus qui va avoir un certain rôle dans cette histoire ! Bref dites-moi ce qui est bien et ce qui cloche ! (s'il vous plaît)


	6. Chapitre 6 - When Walls Move

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

merci aux deux adorables personnes qui ont laissé un petit mot sur le précédent chapitre. Ca fait toujours rudement plaisir !

Alors comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient : les personnages et l'univers sont à JK Rowling et l' **histoire est à Shiloh Darke** , qui m'a gentiment donnée l'autorisation de traduire tout ça en français.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 - When Walls Move**

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Lucius refusait pour la quatrième fois de pénétrer dans un autre couloir sombre. Il avait dépassé les trois premiers en déclarant qu'ils marcheraient sur les plates-bandes de ses ancêtres décédés. Elle essayait d'être compréhensive mais c'était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase.

Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle l'interrogea, « Merlin, comment comptez-vous retrouver votre corps perdu si vous n'avez pas les tripes de le chercher ? »

Lucius sembla interloqué un moment avant de répondre avec regret, « Je n'évite pas de le chercher. J'ai juste assez de respect pour les morts pour rester en dehors de leur chambre. »

Hermione secoua la tête, indiquant le couloir. « Et alors, si ces pièces ont appartenu à vos ancêtres et sont remplies de leurs affaires. Je doute qu'ils en aient quelque chose à faire si vous entriez juste pour vérifier si votre corps se trouve sur un de leur lit. »

Lucius la regarda un instant dans un silence perplexe. Après un moment il demanda, « Miss Granger, est-ce que vous êtes familière avec les pratiques des plus vieilles familles de Sang Pur ? » Son expression lui disait qu'elle manquait une information qui était pertinente pour leur recherche.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir exactement, et que je ne sais pas? » demanda-t-elle lentement.

Il soupira et baissa un moment les yeux sur le couloir sombre avant d'expliquer. « Avant que les Sang-purs n'adoptent la manière moldue d'enterrer leurs morts, ils avaient l'habitude de garder leurs proches dans la partie la plus basse de leur maison et de les mettre dans des pièces qui étaient faites pour ressembler à leur chambre. » il haussa les épaules. « Quand on entre dans ces pièces, on n'entre pas simplement dans un endroit où sont entreposées leurs affaires. On entre dans leur tombe. »

Alors que ses mots s'enregistraient, la mâchoire d'Hermione s'ouvrit. « Vous voulez dire… Est-ce que vous dites que… Il y a des corps dans ces chambres ? » à son signe de tête, elle s'enroula de ses bras et grogna. « Oh seigneur. Pas étonnant que vous n'ayez aucune envie d'entrer dans ces pièces. »

Il garda un œil sur sa réaction tandis qu'il répondait, « Eh bien, oui. En plus de la désagréable raison de ewwwe, des cadavres, » exagéra-t-il, imitant ce qu'il pensait de son attitude. « C'est également plutôt irrespectueux. Une bonne comparaison serait de marcher sur la tombe de quelqu'un, je suppose. »

Elle se renfrogna. « Je sais cela ! Je ne voulais pas sous-entendre que je trouve la pratique choquante. Je suis juste incertaine sur la manière dont c'est fait. » elle pencha la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle pensait à voix haute. « Et pour l'état naturel de décomposition ? Est-ce que quelque chose est fait pour l'empêcher ? »

Lucius hocha la tête. « Oui. Il y a un sort de stase qui est placé sur les corps. Ça les garde dans le même état que lors de leur décès. » Son expression devint mélancolique tandis qu'il détournait le regard.

S'approchant de lui, Hermione l'interrogea, « Lucius, est-ce que votre famille pratique toujours cette tradition ? »

Il la regarda bizarrement. « Oui, mais pourquoi ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Hermione expliqua. « Narcissa a été trouvée, mais pas Draco. Est-ce que vous pensez que c'est possible que Bella ait apporté son corps ici ? Peut-être que si nous trouvons le sien, on pourrait trouver le vôtre. »

Lucius la regarda comme si elle avait deux têtes. « Si elle n'a pas pris soin des restes de sa propre sœur, pourquoi s'occuperait-elle de ceux de Draco ? »

Hermione haussa les sourcils en spéculant. « Parce que vous aviez déjà vu Narcissa morte. Vous saviez ce qui lui était arrivée. Et si elle avait voulu le mettre là où vous pourriez le trouver aussi ? »

Il soutient son regard pendant un moment avant de faire un geste vers un couloir spécifique.  
« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir. » Devant son air interrogateur, il expliqua. « Ses appartements étaient de ce côté. »

Il la dépassa et s'avança vers la chambre, une expression faite de douleur et d'impatience sur ses traits. Hermione le suivit. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle savait que ce serait important pour lui de savoir.

Quand il s'arrêta devant une grande porte en chêne qui était finement gravée avec des dessins de druides, Hermione prit une profonde inspiration. Il fixa la porte plusieurs minutes avant de lui faire signe de le faire entrer. « Si mon fils est ici, je veux le savoir. » dit-il simplement.

Elle acquiesça et lui adressa un sourire triste avant de se tourner vers la porte et d'ouvrir le verrou. Quand elle s'ouvrit, elle entra lentement dans la chambre. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit ce qu'était une pièce au style très Serpentard avec du vert et de l'argent. Il n'y avait pas de toiles d'araignées comme on pouvait s'attendre à voir dans une chambre où personne n'avait mis les pieds depuis des années.

Au lieu de ça, c'était un espace très chaleureux et accueillant. Un feu enchanté ronflait dans la cheminée et la chambre était confortable. Quand elle vit où était le lit, elle hésita à jeter un œil. Finalement, elle prit et sur elle et se retrouva à fixer le corps de Draco.

Il donnait l'impression de dormir. Son visage n'avait pas du tout vieilli depuis sa mort. Comme hypnotisée, Hermione se sentit captivée par l'expression paisible sur son visage. Sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle se rapprocha pour se tenir à côté du lit et baissa les yeux sur lui, partagée entre admiration et tristesse.

Elle avait oublié que Lucius se tenait à côté d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'il parle. « Il a l'air d'être simplement endormi. »

Hermione acquiesça et parla, comme si elle pensait à voix haute. « Oui. Presque comme la Belle au bois dormant. »

Il se tourna vers elle, perplexe. « Qui ? »

Embarrassée, Hermione répondit. « C'était une belle princesse qui a été maudite par une vieille mauvaise fée. Elle s'est piqué le doigt sur un fuseau à l'âge de seize ans et est tombée au sol, morte aux yeux de tous. Mais elle était toujours en vie. Mais vous voyez, il y avait une marraine qui allégea le sort. Elle dit que quand la princesse devait tomber sous le sort, tout le château tomberait aussi. Le sort fut levé plus tard par un prince qui osa braver les obstacles pour la trouver. »

Sa voix avait pris une intonation presque rêveuse tandis qu'elle racontait le conte. « Quand il la trouva, il fut tellement subjugué par sa beauté qu'il ne put s'en empêcher. Il devait l'embrasser. »

Lucius se tenait là, captivé par son histoire. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. « Elle se réveilla. Il l'emmena, ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux pour toujours. »

« Vraiment ? Hmmm, le conte sonne vraiment trop fabriqué pour être vrai. » il répondit avant de se tourner vers les restes de son fils. Alors qu'il le regardait, il était submergé par ses émotions. Se tournant pour regarder Hermione, il murmura d'une voix brisée. « Embrassez-le. »

Reculant d'un pas, Hermione hoqueta. « Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ? » Elle montra Draco du doigt. « Il est mort, Lucius. Votre belle-sœur l'a tué. »

Se retournant pour regarder Draco, Lucius fronça les sourcils. « Comment ? Je ne vois aucune marque sur lui. Même l'Avada Kedavra laisse cette expression terrible sur le visage qui ne trompe pas. » Il tendit la main comme pour toucher son fils, seulement pour se souvenir qu'il n'y avait aucune possibilité pour lui de le toucher sous sa forme actuelle.

Le désespoir l'emplit à cette pensée. Faisant volte-face vers Hermione, il supplia. « S'il vous plaît ? Et si Bella ne l'avait enchanté que pour dormir ? Peut-être n'est-il pas mort ? »

Secouant la tête, elle répondit. « Même si c'était le cas, la seule raison pour laquelle le baiser du prince a fonctionné, c'est parce que c'était un baiser d'amour. » Elle mit sa main sur sa poitrine. « Je pense peut-être qu'il est beau comme un diable, mais je ne suis pas, et n'ai jamais été, et ne serait jamais amoureuse de votre fils. »

Grognant de frustration, Lucius répondit. « Oui, eh bien… Je l'aime, mais je ne peux pas le toucher, donc vous allez devoir le faire pour moi. » Quand Hermione se mit à refuser à nouveau, il demanda, « Et si nous avions découvert un de vos meilleurs amis dans un état comme celui-là ? N'essayeriez-vous pas, même sachant que vous n'êtes pas _amoureuse_ de lui ? »

Battue par sa logique, Hermione grimaça. « Oh, d'accord. » S'asseyant à côté de Draco un moment, elle admira son éternelle beauté avant de se pencher et de placer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes.

Se relevant, elle le fixa, choquée. Elle attendit de voir s'il se réveillait. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, elle se tourna vers Lucius avec un air défait. « J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. »

Il avait regardé Draco avec des yeux brillants de larmes avant de retourner son regard à Hermione. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle soupira. « La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit mort. La mauvaise nouvelle c'est que je ne suis pas celle qui peut le réveiller. »

Lucius se rapprocha. « Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il n'est pas mort ? » sa voix était anxieuse et Hermione pouvait sentir son espoir.

Elle tendit la main comme pour le réconforter, seulement pour sentir sa main passer au travers de son corps. Se reculant avec tristesse, elle murmura. « Il est chaud. »

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 6 ! Alors ? Pourquoi Bellatrix n'a-t-elle pas tué son neveu ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Est-ce que Hermione et Lucius vont trouver un moyen de le "réveiller" ? Vous saurez tout ça en lisant la suite ;D

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a donné envie de continuer avec moi ! Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus _intense_ entre Lucius et Hermione **wink wink** Je dis ça, je dis rien !


	7. Chapitre 7 - If Not a Kiss

Bienvenue pour ce chapitre 7 d' Une malédiction fantôme.

 **WARNING** : Ce chapitre contient une courte scène d'ordre physique entre nos deux personnages principaux. Si vous ne souhaitez pas la lire, évitez le passage situé entre les ~~~~~~~~~~

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 - If Not a Kiss**

Après que Hermione se soit épuisée à essayer de trouver une cause à la maladie de Draco, et n'avait rien trouvée, Lucius était devenu émotif et avait disparu. Quand il partit si brusquement, elle se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

Ce n'était pas censé se passer ainsi. Draco n'était pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas trouvé le corps de Lucius en premier ? Alors peut-être qu'il aurait mieux armé pour digérer la découverte de son fils.

Hermione regarda la baguette qu'elle tenait lâchement dans sa main. Elle avait cherché des signes de tous les enchantements qu'elle pouvait trouver avec et n'avait rien trouvé. Et si ce n'était pas un sort ? Et si, au lieu de ça, il s'agissait d'une potion.

La simple pensée rendait Hermione malade. Fermant les yeux, elle frotta ses tempes d'un air absent. _Pas maintenant. Je commençais tout juste à rassembler les pièces de ma vie ! Je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'ils sachent que je suis de retour ! Pas tout de suite._

Même alors que son esprit se disputait contre sa logique, elle savait que son ex-mari était le meilleur choix auquel se confier. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et s'approcha de la cheminée. Comme si la pièce savait qu'elle souhaitait ouvrir le réseau de Cheminette, la poudre était prête sur le manteau.

Dégoûtée par la souffrance qui la rongeait en faisant cela, elle prit une pincée de poudre et la jeta dans les flammes. « Severus Rogue, cachots de Poudlard. »

Les flammes devinrent vertes et après un moment, sa tête apparut derrière la grille. « Que veut dire ce- Oh, Her –uhm. Je veux dire, madame Granger. » Sa voix avait hésité une fois qu'il l'avait vue. Se reprenant, il demanda doucement, « Que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

En grognant, elle dévia le regard. « Ce n'est pas pour le plaisir, Severus. Si j'avais pu penser à n'importe quel autre moyen, je ne t'aurai pas dérangé. »

Le coin de sa bouche se releva un petit peu avant de demander, « Est-ce que tout va bien à Londres ? J'ai perdu ta trace après que tu aies déménagé. Ginny a essayé plusieurs fois de te trouver, mais les hiboux sont toujours revenus avec les lettres non ouvertes. »

 _Évidemment que non ! J'étais encore trop malheureuse pour me réjouir de la moindre nouvelle qu'elle puisse avoir._ Pensa-t-elle, irritée. « Je ne suis plus à Londres, Severus. J'ai récemment déménagé quand le Ministère m'a proposé un poste. » Elle balaya d'un geste de la main toute question qu'il aurait pu lui poser. « J'ai récemment acquis le Manoir Malfoy. » Elle ignora son hoquet, ajoutant, « en tout cas, j'ai rencontré une situation qui, je le regrette, requiert une seconde opinion. »

Face à son regard vide, elle soupira. « Est-ce que Ginevra et toi voudriez venir diner ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose qui requiert ton attention de manière urgente. »

Severus la fixa quelques instants avant de demander d'une voix douce. « Est-ce que tu préfèrerais que je vienne seul ? »

Le regardant durement, elle secoua la tête. « Non ! Je ne souhaite pas diner seule avec toi, Severus. Ginny est ta femme maintenant. Elle était aussi… est… elle est mon amie également. Elle est peut-être capable de nous aider si l'on n'arrive pas à résoudre le problème par nous-même. »

Après un instant il acquiesça. « Très bien, Hermione. A quelle heure devons-nous arriver ? »

Fermant les yeux, elle répondit. « Je vous attends pour sept heures. » Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sans se soucier s'il avait fermé la Cheminette ou non. Sans même un regard en arrière, elle quitta la pièce. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de voir son ex-mari dans sa nouvelle maison. Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Lucius avait tout vu, même s'il avait été incapable de regarder son fils un moment de plus, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Hermione. Il sut ce à quoi elle avait pensé quand il la vit s'approcher de la cheminée. Il détestait le fait qu'elle ait à faire venir l'homme qui l'avait blessée si profondément, mais il était d'accord avec la direction de ses pensées. Si quelqu'un pouvait découvrir ce qui n'allait pas chez son fils, Severus le pouvait.

Quand elle se rendit à l'étage principal du manoir, il la suivit. Il devrait reprendre sa forme. Au moins pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule. Mais il n'arrivait simplement pas à s'y résoudre. Il voulait voir comment elle était sans lui à ses côtés. Était-elle inconfortable dans sa maison ? Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Il était une heure de l'après-midi. Allait-elle faire une pause et manger ?

Quand elle continua son chemin jusqu'à ses appartements, il s'arrêta, en pleine réflexion. Une fois dans ses appartements, elle appela, « Boue ? »

En un instant l'elfe était à côté d'elle. « Oui Maîtresse ? »

Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne remarqua par le regard étrange que Boue jeta à l'espace de l'autre côté de la pièce. « Je vais prendre un bain et m'allonger quelques heures, Boue. Professeur Rogue et sa femme viennent dîner ce soir. Ils devraient être là à sept heures. Pourrais-tu t'assurer que je suis réveillée pour cinq heures ? »

Avec un mouvement de la tête, Boue acquiesça. « Oui maîtresse. Boue s'assurera que le repas sera préparé pour Maîtresse et sa compagnie pour ce soir, également. »

Acquiesçant, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bains. « Merci. Je ne m'attendais à devoir les inviter, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

La regardant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de sa vue, Boue tourna un regard accusateur dans la direction de Lucius. « Pourquoi est-ce que Maître Lucius ne fait pas savoir à Maîtresse Hermione qu'il est là ? » murmura le petit elfe.

Lucius regardait vers la porte de la salle de bains, une expression d'envie sur le visage. « Je ne faisais que veiller sur elle, Boue. » Clouant l'elfe de maison avec un regard sévère, il murmura, « Maintenant va t'occuper et laisse-nous. »

Avec un soupir, le petit elfe disparut de la pièce. Il savait que le Maître était intéressé par Maîtresse Hermione. C'était évident pour quiconque prenait la peine de prêter attention. Pauvre Maîtresse. Elle n'avait aucune chance une fois que le Maître aurait retrouvé son corps.

Hermione s'installa dans la baignoire, soupirant en sentant l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles douloureux. Elle se prélassa, savourant la grande baignoire. Elle avait lavé ses cheveux et s'était rasé les jambes. Évidemment, elle aurait pu jeter un sort pour supprimer les poils, mais pour certaines raisons elle préférait la façon de faire Moldue. Ça renforçait son idée qu'elle n'était pas paresseuse.

Se sentant un peu plus positive à propos de la soirée à venir, elle plaça du savon à la vanille et au gingembre sur une éponge et commença à laver son corps. Quand elle commença à faire courir le vêtement sur sa poitrine, elle aurait juré entendre un grognement, mais cacha sa réponse en sachant que Lucius était présent simplement en continuant à se laver.

Elle pensa à lui faire remarquer ses tendances à être un voyeur, mais décida à la place de lui donner quelque chose qui le ferait vraiment grogner. Elle traça doucement les courbes de sa cuisse avec l'éponge, s'assurant de lever la jambe assez haut pour lui donner un léger aperçu de la chair rose de sa zone sud. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire quand elle l'entendit jurer doucement dans sa barbe.

Ça l'excitait de savoir qu'il regardait. Sachant qu'il était affecté par ce qu'elle faisait, elle dépassa ses genoux, et frotta l'éponge doucement d'avant en arrière sur sa colline. Elle entendit sa respiration devenir plus forte et elle s'en délectait. Avec abandon, elle laissa tomber l'éponge et retourna ses doigts jusqu'à la chair sensible.

Tandis que son pouce frottait doucement la chair gonflée, elle sentit ses mains l'enserrer et bouger pour pincer ses tétons. Hoquetant, elle se pencha en arrière et sentit sa chair contre la sienne. « Comment ça se fait que vous puissiez faire ça ? »

Elle entendit son rire rauque. « Je peux faire en sorte que tu me sentes, ou que tu me voies. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? »

Sa main abandonna sa propre chair et se tendit derrière elle pour le sentir. « Je veux te sentir, Lucius. J'ai besoin de te sentir ! » Alors que sa main se refermait sur sa hampe, les mains de Lucius devinrent presque brutales alors que l'une descendait pour enserrer sa chair féminine et l'autre continuait ses lascives attentions sur ses seins.

Il lécha la peau de son cou lui soutirant un grognement tandis qu'il mordait la peau tendre. Il tira doucement avant de murmurer. « Severus verra ça, Hermione. Il se demandera quel sorcier t'as marquée comme sienne. Mais on ne lui dira pas, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sera notre petit secret! »

Gémissante, Hermione attrapa son sexe et y fit doucement courir sa main. « Non, je ne lui dirais rien que tu ne veuilles pas. Je le promets-" sa voix se cassa dans un cri alors qu'il glissait deux doigts dans sa chair moite et chaude. « Oh, Bon sang, Lucius ! Prends-moi ! »

Claquant la langue, il demanda, « Quel langage de la part de ma sage jeune sorcière ? Que dirait ton ex-amant ? »

Grondant, Hermione souleva ses fesses plus proches de sa hampe, tout en se penchant en avant et plaçant ses mains sur le rebord de la baignoire. « Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit, Lucius. Il a sa femme. Laisse-le la prendre ! J'ai besoin de te sentir! » Elle hoqueta en sentant ses doigts accélérer leur mouvement. « S'il te plait ? »

Quand il agrippa ses hanches et se positionna à son entrée, il siffla. « Je peux que sentir ça à un niveau détaché. » Dit-il en entrant en elle, lui soutirant un hoquet sifflant. Gémissant son nom d'une voix grave il s'arrêta en elle un instant, « Tu es comme le paradis, même avec mon sens du toucher altéré ! » il poussa sérieusement, la faisait crier de plaisir.

Trop tôt, l'énergie le quitta et il se sentir s'éloigner d'elle. « Non ! Lucius ne part pas ! J'ai besoin- » puis elle sentit la perte totale de son toucher alors qu'il brillait devant elle pendant une seconde, haletant comme s'il avait mal. « Je- ne peux- rien faire- de plus. » Il avait l'air misérable.

Ses yeux soutinrent les siens et elle eut l'envie de le réconforter. « Je suis désolée, Lucius. Je ne pensais pas- »

« Non, » balaya-t-il de la main. « Je le voulais. Je- je le veux si fort. » Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de marmonner, "ça ne me rend que plus déterminé à retrouver mon corps ! » Quand il laisse son regard errer sur sa chair nue, il lui adressa un sourire animal. « Fais ta sieste. Parce qu'une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon corps, ton temps ne sera pas utilisé pour dormir ! »

Severus transplana jusqu'à la porte du Manoir Malfoy et contempla le chemin. Ça n'avait pas l'air très différent. IL sentit la douleur de la disparition de son ami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Lucius tuerait Narcissa. Il n'était pas certain d'y croire maintenant d'ailleurs.

Après un moment, Ginevra transplana à côté de lui. Elle jeta un regard hésitant au manoir avant de jeter un œil interrogateur à son mari, une main protectrice couvrant son ventre. La légère rondeur commençait tout juste à être visible. « Es-tu sûr qu'elle veut vraiment me voir aussi ? » elle secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas mettre du sel sur une vieille blessure. »

Severus regarda sa belle femme et lui sourit. « Ginny, elle a demandé à ce qu'on vienne tous les deux. Je suis sûre qu'elle le veut. »

Ginny acquiesça, regardant ailleurs. « Elle a été tellement blesse, avant. Je ne lui en veux pas de nous haïr. »

Prenant sa main et lui soulevant le menton de sa main libre pour qu'elle le regarde, il murmura. « Elle ne m'aimait pas. Au final, elle nous libérait tous les deux d'être malheureux. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne souhaitais pas la blesser non plus. Si Potter avait survécu, tu n'aurais jamais appris mon affection. D'ailleurs, j'ai attendu presque une année après sa mort pour admettre mes sentiments pour toi. »

Ginny haussa les épaules. « Ces choses ne l'ont pas moins blessée, Severus. Elle pouvait nous mentir autant qu'elle voulait, que c'était okay pour elle, mais ses yeux me disaient la vérité. Elle n'a jamais pu me mentir. » Elle se tourna vers les grilles tandis qu'elles commençaient à s'ouvrir. « Je doute qu'elle puisse, même maintenant. »

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la grande porte, elle s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Échangeant des regards surpris, ils entrèrent seulement pour se trouver seuls. Avant qu'ils ne puissent questionner ce qu'il se passait, Hermione fit son apparition.

Descendant les escaliers en spirale, elle les salua. « Merci d'avoir accepté de venir. » Quand elle atteignit le sol, elle regarda Ginny et lui adressa un sourire. « Je n'étais pas sûre que tu viendrais. »

Dépassée par l'accueil chaleureux de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie, Ginny éclata en sanglots. Se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione, elle gémit. « J'étais tellement sûre que tu ne me pardonnerais jamais ! Oh Hermione ! Tu m'as tellement manquée ! »

Ouvrant de grands yeux, Hermione retourna l'étreinte de son amie et sentit tous ses reproches du passé disparaître. Avec un soupir, elle admit. « Je n'étais pas certaine de pouvoir te pardonner non plus. » Répondit-elle. « Mais j'ai fait beaucoup d'introspection intérieure et j'ai décidé que je n'avais pas besoin d'un homme qui se contentait de moi parce que tu étais hors de sa portée. » Elle sourit à Severus. « Alors, pour quand est prévu le bébé ? »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire si ce n'est pas le cas et qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé. Ou, au contraire, qu'est-ce que vous avez aimé dans ce chapitre ?!

 **RAPPEL : cette histoire est une modeste traduction de ma part, de l'histoire de Shiloh Darke. Avec l'accord de l'auteure, évidemment !**


	8. Chapitre 8 - Evening of Enlightenment

Et voici le 8ème chapitre ! Je remercie à nouveau Shiloh Darke qui a bien voulu me laisser traduire sa fanfiction. 

Attention, dans ce chapitre il y a une scène charnelle qui peut heurter la sensibilité de certains. J'ai donc rajouté un petit message de prévention juste avant le passage en question.

ENJOY ! Et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu dans ce chapitre ainsi que le reste de l'histoire !

* * *

Chapitre 8 - Evening of Enlightenment

Severus était assis à table, regardant l'échange entre son ex-femme et son actuelle épouse avec un malaise grandissant. Elles parlaient comme s'il n'y avait plus aucune rancune. Hermione bavardait avec Ginny comme si elles n'avaient pas fait face aux années de séparation qui faisaient effectivement partie de leur passé. Ce qui était encore pire, c'était le suçon qui s'affichait hardiment sur la peau claire du cou de Hermione.

La trace violette semblait presque s'assombrir sous ses yeux. Alors même qu'il se réprimandait de s'en soucier, il se rendit compte que c'était le cas. Elle ne lui avait pas envoyé un mot à propos de son retour. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'elle avait même reçu l'offre d'un poste si prestigieux au Ministère. Avait-elle été capable de l'oublier si facilement ?

Non pas qu'il s'en soucie, même un peu. Il s'était juste contenté d'elle quand il avait cru que Ginny était perdue à jamais pour lui. Il savait cela. Mais pour une quelconque raison, il se sentait encore batailler avec l'idée qu'elle pouvait non seulement avoir continué sa vie, mais aussi invité un autre sorcier pour la partager. Et plus encore… Pourquoi n'était-il pas là aussi ?

S'éclaircissant la gorge, il se pencha un peu en avant et demanda, « Alors, qui est l'heureux sorcier ? »

Les deux sorcières s'interrompirent et le fixèrent. Après un instant, Hermione se reprit. « Je… pardon ? »

Essayant de maintenir une apparence désintéressée, il continua. « Je veux dire, le suçon sur ton cou nous montre assez clairement qu'il y a un potentiel prétendant, et pourtant ton jeune gentleman n'est pas là. » Il pencha la tête, demandant sournoisement, « Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas qu'on le rencontre ? » _Un handicap majeur, j'espère ?_ demanda-t-il silencieusement.

Voyant l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de Severus, Hermione compta jusqu'à trois avant de répondre. « Non, Severus. Il n'y a pas de raison particulière à pourquoi je ne voulais pas de lui ici. » Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter, « Il n'y a pas d'homme significatif dans ma vie. Ça, » dit-elle en indiquant son cou, « c'est juste quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré pour passer le temps. »

Ginny eut un hoquet à la fois de choc et de joie tandis que le sourire suffisant de Severus se transformait en une mine renfrognée. « Oh ! Comme c'est scandaleux, Hermione ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Bravo ! C'est fantastique ce que tu as fait ! »

Rogue se tourna pour regarder Ginny, en relevant un sourcil. « En quoi est-ce merveilleux ? Elle se transforme en prostituée. Ou du moins c'est ce qui en ressort. »

C'est Hermione qui répondit. "C'est merveilleux parce que ça veut dire qu'il gèlera en Enfer avant que je ne laisse un autre homme avoir le pouvoir de me briser le cœur. Je ne suis pas idiote, Severus. Et je ne suis plus une enfant non plus. »

Elle leva une main quand il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre. « Stop. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rouvrir les blessures qui cicatrisent très bien maintenant. » Elle secoua la tête. « Ma vie amoureuse ou son absence n'est pas ce pour quoi je t'ai demandé de venir ici ce soir. »

Pendant plusieurs seconds le regard de Severus soutint le sien, et Ginny pouvait Presque sentir la tension entre eux deux, avant qu'il ne soit rassis dans sa chaise avec un soupir. « Oh, très bien. De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Avec un lent sourire triste, Hermione se leva et leur indiqua de la suivre. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? »

Alors qu'ils suivaient Hermione dans ce que Severus reconnaissait comme étant les catacombes du château, il demanda, « Dans quel but nous as-tu amenés ici ? Je ne comprends pas quelles raisons pourraient nous mener parmi les Malfoy décédés. »

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait à l'extérieur de la chambre où Draco reposait, elle se tourna vers lui. « Donc tu es déjà venu ici ? »

Observant la porte, il hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, pas cette chambre là, mais je connais le manoir Malfoy, oui. »

Hermione sembla rassurée et fit tourner la poignée. « Tu dois voir ça. Alors tu comprendras pourquoi je t'ai appelé. »

Tandis qu'elle les faisait entrer dans la pièce, elle se demanda un instant si Lucius allait venir. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas avertir Severus de sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il ait eu la chance de digérer le choc de l'état de son filleul. Il avait accepté, mais elle savait qu'il observait. Elle pouvait sentir ses yeux sur elle tout le temps qu'elle avait parlé du suçon de Lucius comme s'il ne voulait rien dire.

Quand elle se tint au pied du lit, elle attendit pour entendre la moindre réaction de ses compagnons. Quand il n'y en eu aucune, elle se retourna seulement pour voir Severus figé derrière elle. Ses yeux étaient humides de larmes. Après plusieurs instants, il murmura. « J'avais abandonné tout espoir de trouver son corps. J'ai juste pensé que peut-être Bellatrix avait détruit ce qui restait. »

Il se rapprocha doucement du lit. « On dirait presque qu'il est encore en vie, mais juste endormi. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de révéler l'évidence. Alors qu'il se penchait sur le garçon, elle attendit la réaction qu'elle savait imminente.

Elle survint à peine trois secondes plus tard. Severus sauta en arrière comme s'il s'était brûlé. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il pointa le corps du doigt, choqué. « Il respire ! Il n'est pas…. Il ne peut pas être…Comment est-ce qu'il… »

Jetant un regard accusateur à Hermione, il murmura. « Tu aurais dû me le dire. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soudainement reconnaissante de ne plus être mariée à cet homme. « C'est ce que je viens de faire Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu que je fasse différemment ? J'aurais dû te le dire ce matin par Cheminette ? »

Il se renfrogna. « Eh bien, non. Evidemment que non ! Mais tu aurais pu choisir une façon plus diplomate pour m'en informer. »

Ginny choisit ce moment pour se rapprocher et réprimander son mari. « Severus, arrête! Je crois qu'Hermione a fait la bonne chose en nous le montrant. Es-tu sûr que tu aurais pu la croire si elle s'était contentée de te le dire? »

Se pinçant l'arête du nez, il jura à voix basse avant de répondre. « J'aurai pu la croire folle, mais au moins je n'aurais pas été aussi choqué que je ne l'ai été à l'instant. »

Hermione s'assit sur le rebord du lit, incapable de savoir quoi lui dire d'autre. Elle fut sauvée quand Lucius apparut. « Veux-tu bien arrêter avec ta condescendance pleurnicheuse, et juste commencer à nous aider ? »

Quand Rogue faillit trébucher en s'éloignant de son ancien ami, Lucius soupira. « Oh et peut-être qu'on aura établi un moyen de ramener Draco dans le monde des vivants, tu pourrais aider ton ex-femme à retrouver mon corps ? J'aimerai bien le retrouver un de ces jours. »

Se reprenant, Severus demanda, « Et puis-je me permettre de te demander ce qui t'as séparé de ta personne ? »

L'air dégoûté de Lucius était presque comique. « Bella. »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « J'aurais dû le savoir. Cette sorcière s'est toujours comportée comme si elle était le bras droit de Voldemort. Mais, ais-je raison de supposer qu'elle a également tué Narcissa ? »

Avec un hochement de tête, Lucius se tourna pour faire face à son fils, qui reposait toujours sur le lit, immobile. « Elle pensait tout me voler. » Il s'avança pour se tenir près du lit. « Mais Draco vit. Il respire. Je veux qu'il ait une chance d'avoir la vie qui lui a Presque été volée. »

Severus acquiesça et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je vais commencer à travailler sur le problème immédiatement. Mais j'aimerai engager un peu d'aide, si c'est autorisé. »

Se retournant vers son vieil ami, Lucius demanda, « De qui d'autre pourrais-tu avoir besoin à part peut-être Hermione ? »

Le grand sorcier sombre jeta un regard rapide à son ex. « Je suis d'accord que Hermione sera nécessaire, mais la nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal a de grandes connaissances en matière de sorts inconnus. Elle pourrait être un atout pour notre cause. »

L'intérêt de Hermione était piqué. « Qui est-ce ? Est-ce que je la connais ? »

Severus secoua la tête. « J'en doute. Elle était élève à Salem, aux États-Unis. » Il inclina la tête. « Évidemment, au début je doutais de ses capacités, mais elle aussi talentueuse que tu l'étais, ma chère. » Il lui offrit un petit sourire. « Son nom est Angelina Devine. »

Lucius agita la main. « Bien sûr. Si ça peut aider à me ramener mon fils, alors elle a ma bénédiction et est bienvenue dans ma maison. »

Hermione se hérissa un instant. _Ma maison!_ dit-elle silencieusement avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco. Avec un soupir, elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. Tout ce qu'il faudra. » Puis elle se laissa sourire. « Peut-être qu'elle connaît un sortilège pour localiser des corps perdus? » Au froncement de sourcils de Lucius, elle lui offrit son sourire le plus innocent.

 **/ ! \ Scène charnelle pouvant heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes : fisting**

Après le départ des invités, Lucius trouva Hermione assise sur la causeuse dans sa bibliothèque, lisant un livre.

« Est-ce que tu étais obligée de faire comme si le suçon était une chose sans importance ? »

Sans même lui adresser un regard, elle répondit. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ? Severus tu as été remplacé. J'ai non seulement pris un amant, mais j'ai aussi donné mon cœur et mon âme à ton ancien ami. Oh, et au passage, il n'a pas encore de corps. On a besoin de ton aide pour le trouver d'abord. »

Puis elle leva les yeux pour trouver son regard brûlant sur elle. Déglutissant face au désir qu'elle y vit, elle demanda, « Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'il sache que tu as batifolé avec une Sang de Bourbe ? Il serait choqué de voir que tu as abaissé tes valeurs. »

Parcourant la distance entre eux, il s'arrêta avant de l'atteindre et se mit à genoux devant elle. Puis murmura, « En quoi aies-je abaissé mes valeurs ? » il disparut.

Alarmée, Hermione se redressa, et observa autour d'elle avant de sentir ses mains sur ses genoux, l'encourageant à écarter les jambes. Elle savait qu'elle devrait l'arrêter, mais au lieu de ça elle céda à sa douce insistance. Elle regarda avec fascination des mains invisibles relever sa jupe au-dessus de ses cuisses.

Alors qu'elle retenait son souffle, elle sentit les mains la quitter, seulement pour être remplacées par une langue experte courir sur la peau sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant que les doigts ne reviennent et attrapent le fond de sa culotte déjà trempé.

Un rire rauque emplit la pièce tandis que ses dessous étaient arrachés férocement. Son cri de surprise devint un grognement tandis que des doigts insistants commençaient à caresser sa chair. S'adossant contre le dossier du canapé, elle laissa ses jambes s'ouvrir encore davantage tandis que pouces et doigts se mettaient au travail sur son clitoris, lui soutirant d'autres cris.

« Luciusss, » elle soupira tandis que ses propres mains se refermaient sur ses longs, doux, mais invisibles cheveux pour l'attirer plus près d'elle. Soulevant ses hanches du siège, elle gémit quand elle sentit les doigts envahir sa chaleur, l'étirant alors que trois doigts devenaient quatre. Hoquetant, elle essaya de se reculer en sentant ses doigts bouger rapidement en elle.

Puis elle entendit sa voix rendue rauque par le désir. « Ouvre pour moi, chérie. Ouvre juste un peu. Je veux que ma main te prenne. Laisse-moi te sentir te refermer autour de mon poignet. »

À la fois consternée et excitée par ce qu'il proposait, Hermione se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se calmer suffisamment pour s'ouvrir. En quelques secondes, elle sentit ses doigts remplacés par sa main entière.

Le poing serré, il poussa en avant, seulement pour se retirer quand il la sentit trembler. Puis en avant à nouveau. Hoquetant, elle attrapa son poignet.

Le mélange de douleur et l'entièreté de sa main en son corps la fit crier tandis que l'orgasme la frappait. Se heurtant contre sa main, elle essaya de se reculer seulement pour s'arrêter quand elle l'entendit la cajoler doucement.

« Shh, ma douce. Je ne vais pas te blesser. Je te le promets. » Elle le sentit et eut la sensation d'être vide tandis qu'il venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la rapprochant de son corps invisible. « Alors, était-ce si désagréable ? »

Toujours pantelante et tremblante, elle répondit. « C'était… c'était différent. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça. »

Ses mains s'étaient arrêtées une fois de plus. Une sur sa poitrine, l'autre sur ses cheveux, la caressant doucement. « Mais est-ce que tu as aimé ça ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Réfléchissant un moment, Hermione réalisa que le plaisir valait cette petite douleur. Acquiesçant, elle se détendit contre lui. « Oui. Oui j'ai aimé ça. »

Elle pouvait presque voir son sourire quand il répondit. « Formidable. Crois-moi, il y a bien plus. Je veux te montrer tout ce qu'on peut avoir. Une fois que j'aurai retrouvé mon corps, je veux explorer toutes ces choses avec toi. » il lui embrassa tendrement le front. « Et la prochaine fois, quand Severus verra les marques que tu auras, et demandera à savoir qui t'a marquée, tu lui diras fièrement que je suis celui qui te les a données. »

Elle roula pour appuyer sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. « Oui, Lucius. Je lui dirai. Je lui dirai avec joie que tu es celui qui m'a montré quelle femme je peux être. »

Enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, il laissa le sourire envahir son visage tandis qu'il profitait de la femme qui était contentée et s'endormait rapidement dans ses bras. « Bien, » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Avez-vous des remarques ? Que pensez-vous de Severus et de son comportement envers Hermione ? Et Ginny dans tout ça ? Dites-moi tout !


	9. Chapitre 9 - Reflexion and Discovery

Merci aux irréductibles qui commentent cette histoire ! Voici le chapitre 9 et un petit aperçu des pensées de Severus Rogue. Ainsi qu'une légère évolution dans la relation Hermione - Lucius.

Disclaimer : cette histoire est la modeste traduction de la fanfiction de Shilh Darke. Je ne traduis qu'avec son aimable autorisation.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 - Reflection and Discovery**

Severus était assis devant la cheminée, sirotant lentement son whisky pur feu. Ginny s'était retirée depuis longtemps, le laissant seul avec ses pensées. Fixant le liquide de couleur ambre, il considéra les choix qu'il avait faits.

Dans sa chambre à coucher, blottie dans son immense lit, se trouvait sa femme bien-aimée. Il l'aimait vraiment. Il s'était attaché à elle pendant la guerre jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve incapable d'envisager ce que serait la vie sans elle. Il savait qu'elle avait aimé Harry. Il n'avait jamais envisagé qu'elle puisse jamais le trouver attirant.

Lui et Harry n'avaient jamais été capables de s'apprécier. Même quand ils se savaient tous les deux du même côté. Même après que Harry sache que Albus lui avait demandé de lui ôter la vie, il avait refusé de croire qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Non pas que Severus puisse le lui reprocher. Il n'avait pas toujours été une personne digne de confiance. Personne le ne savait mieux que lui.

Quand il avait épousé Hermione, il avait deux motivations. L'une avait été d'être plus proche de Ginevra, et l'autre avait été d'avoir une compagne qui lui convenait en la personne de Hermione. Ginny réchauffait sa passion et enflammait son sang. Hermione stimulait son esprit. S'il existait un moyen de combiner les deux femmes, elles auraient été l'idéal de tout homme.

Il n'avait pas été amoureux de Hermione, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne tenait pas à elle. Il n'avait jamais voulu la blesser. Mais avec Ginny il avait vu sa chance d'être réellement heureux. Il était vraiment heureux avec les choix qu'il avait faits. Il ne changerait rien.

Alors pourquoi était-il tourmenté par l'idée d'un autre homme touchant son ex-femme ? Cela le dérangeait. Hermione n'était pas supposée avoir tourné la page aussi facilement. Elle était supposée le regretter. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il lui manque. Peut-être même assez pour désirer sa compagnie de façon romantique pendant que sa femme était grosse de son enfant.

Ginny était devenue très hésitante à accepter ses avances, au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avançait. Même avec l'assurance de sa mère qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, elle avait voulu que Severus lui fasse l'amour comme s'il manipulait de la porcelaine fragile.

Dégoûté, Severus soupira. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle deviendrait aussi délicate pendant sa grossesse. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'atteindre l'orgasme avec elle dès le début de sa grossesse. Il en était réduit à se faufiler dans la nuit pour visiter le bordel magique le plus proche.

Il avait espéré qu'avec le retour de Hermione, elle aurait été d'accord de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Il avait espéré qu'avec le retour d'Hermione, elle serait prête à passer un peu de bon temps avec lui. D'accord, elle n'était pas son premier choix. Mais il savait qu'il avait été capable de se satisfaire, aussi bien qu'elle, au lit. Elle avait été un peu surprenante, après tout. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait être une telle coquine au lit. Il sourit, _je doute qu'Hermione soit du genre "ne me touche pas" pendant sa grossesse.  
_  
Sentant un pincement dans ses reins à cette pensée, il se leva rapidement et attrapa sa cape. Après avoir jeté un sort de sommeil sur sa femme, il quitta leur maison et transplana au bordel. Il avait l'intention de demander Rose. Elle était sa préférée ici, parce que ses propres goûts allaient dans la même direction que les siens. Il n'aurait pas à se retenir avec elle. Peut-être qu'il pourrait la faire ressembler à la petite garce je-sais-tout qui était la cause de son inconfort ce soir.

Lucius était assis à côté de Hermione pendant qu'elle dormait, et la regardait attentivement. Il avait bataillé si fort pour se retenir de se dévoiler à Severus au moment où Hermione avait qualifié son suçon de rien du tout. Mais sa fierté et sa nature jalouse s'étaient battues pour le contrôle, au point où il avait considéré castrer son ancien meilleur ami.

Il avait remarqué combien Severus se préoccupait de la potentielle vie amoureuse de Hermione. Il se demandait s'il avait imaginé ça, ou si peut-être la vieille chauve-souris ressentait la douleur de la jalousie. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres à cette pensée. "Dommage, mon vieux." murmura-t-il doucement tandis qu'il écartait une boucle rebelle de la joue de la sorcière endormie. "J'ai trouvé ce que tu as perdu, et j'ose dire que tu ne peux pas la récupérer !"

Hermione gémit et se tourna vers lui alors qu'il murmurait ces derniers mots, et il sentit quelque chose se réveiller dans son coeur. Ce n'était pas possible pour lui de ressentir de l'amour pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, mais il devait admettre qu'il y avait de l'affection. Elle était sienne désormais. Maintenant qu'elle avait sa place au Manoir, il sentait que son bien-être et même son bonheur futur était de sa responsabilité. Il ne laisserait pas Severus lui faire à nouveau du mal. Elle faisait la brave, mais il pouvait sentir la douleur qu'elle ressentait toujours à cause de la vieille blessure que son ami avait causé à son coeur.

Perplexe, Lucius secoua la tête. Il avait joué avec des femmes nées moldues avant. D'ailleurs, il avait aimé réaliser ses fantasmes sexuels avec elles, mais il ne s'était jamais senti protecteur envers l'une d'elles. Le fait qu'Hermione soit née-Moldue devrait le rendre froid envers elle, mais pour une quelconque raison tout ce qu'il désirait était la garder auprès de lui et s'assurer de sa sécurité.

Se sentant un peu dépassé, il sentit son désir grandir et ne put le combattre davantage. Avec son esprit, il dégagea les couvertures de Hermione et sourit quand elle se réveilla en sursaut.

"Quoi ?" cria-t-elle, attrapant le drap pour se couvrir.

"Non!" exigea-t-il d'un ton bourru. "Je… Je veux qu'on essaye quelque chose, Hermione." il s'interrompit, laissant ses yeux chercher les siens. "S'il te plaît ?"

Entendant quelque chose ressemblant au désespoir dans sa voix, elle le laissa continuer à tirer les draps, révélant sa peau nue sous ses yeux. Alors qu'elle le regardait, il se leva et se déshabilla devant elle, dévoilant sa propre chair pour la toute première fois.

Pendant un moment, il se tint simplement là devant elle, laissant ses yeux le parcourir. Quand il bougea pour s'asseoir au pied de son lit, il écarta légèrement les jambes pour lui donner une vue complète de sa virilité, se tenant érigée devant elle.

Tandis qu'elle regardait, il tendit la main et fit lentement courir un doigt le long de sa hampe. Tout du long, ses yeux ne quittèrent jamais son visage alors qu'il observait sa réaction. Quand ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et qu'elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure il prit une inspiration tremblante. "Ma précieuse, j'ai besoin de partager ça avec toi. Je veux me toucher et te voir regarder. Je veux te regarder te toucher et savoir comment ça m'affecte."

Quand il eut fini sa phrase, les yeux de Hermione vinrent rencontrer les siens et elle commença à secouer la tête. "Je-"

"Please, ma précieuse." supplia-t-il. "J'aime te donner du plaisir, mais sous cette forme, je suis incapable de trouver la libération d'une autre façon quand nous sommes ensemble, parce qu'il faut trop d'énergie pour se concentrer pour rester solide." Sa main continuait à frotter son érection alors que ses yeux la suppliaient.

Alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il demandait, elle se sentait à la fois honteuse et excitée. Honteuse parce qu'il lui avait donné la joie de l'extase plus de trois fois et il n'avait rien ressenti en retour. Excitée parce qu'elle s'était toujours demandée comment ce serait de se masturber avec un homme entrain de la regarder.

Elle murmura nerveusement, "Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse. Je- je n'ai jamais fait ça auparavant donc… mais je vais essayer pour toi."

Ses yeux semblaient devenir sombres et orageux devant elle en entendant son accord pour faire cette chose pour lui. Doucement, il répondit, "Ouvre tes jambes pour moi, ma précieuse. Laisse-moi apercevoir ton bijou caché."

Se penchant en arrière contre la tête de lit, Hermione fit ce qu'il demandait, pliant ses genoux de sorte qu'il voyait pleinement son clitoris. Lentement, elle passa ses mains sur le bout de ses seins et les caressa de ses pouces. En le regardant, elle fut récompensée quand il tira plus fort sur son manche et serra. "Oui, ", dit-il doucement. "C'est parfait, chérie. Maintenant, touche-toi pour moi." Sa voix était comme une caresse contre sa peau et cela la rendait impatiente de faire ce qu'il demandait.

En se mordant la lèvre, elle laissa sa main caresser sa peau le long de son ventre et jouer dans les boucles sombres qui avaient été taillées pour couvrir légèrement ce que Lucius voulait tant. Il la regarder laisser glisser un doigt à travers ses lèvres et encercler son bourgeon. En gémissant, elle se détacha de la tête de lit en sentant à quel point son corps était mouillé et excité.

Son sexe frémit en réponse à ses actions et il répondit à ses gémissements avec l'un des siens. "J'aimerais te toucher, Hermione. J'aimerais pouvoir m'enfouir dans tes profondeurs et remplir ton intimité de mon sperme." Ses paroles la rendirent encore plus humide et elle gémit encore une fois, frottant son clitoris plus fort pendant qu'il continuait à lui chuchoter des petits désirs.

En haletant, elle laissa son autre main s'étirer pour jouer avec un mamelon. Ses yeux suivirent son mouvement et il gémit, "Oh, oui, chérie. Pince-le pour moi. "Laisse-moi le voir durcir en un petit bourgeon mûr, prêt à être caressé par ma langue."

Faisant ce qu'il demandait, Hermione laissa sa tête tomber en arrière contre la tête de lit. En fermant les yeux un instant, elle imaginait que la sensation ne venait pas de ses propres mains, mais des siennes. Elle aimait faire cela pour lui, mais elle souhaitait pouvoir faire mieux.

Une idée lui vint à cet instant et elle le regarda en affichant un large sourire. "Lucius, je veux te toucher."

Il n'avait cessé de se caresser, mais s'arrêta à ses paroles pour la regarder. "Pardon ?"

Elle sourit. "J'ai une idée. Tu dois travailler dur pour rester solide quand tu me touches, mais si tu restes allongé là, et que tu me laisses te toucher ?"

Il eut l'air confus un moment avant de répondre. "Je ne suis pas sûr. Je suppose que ça pourrait être différent."

Prenant ses mots comme un accord, Hermione s'avança pour s'agenouiller entre ses jambes. "Reste simplement solide pour moi, Lucius. Laisse-moi te faire du bien pour une fois."

Se demandant ce qu'elle voulait dire, Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander, mais il se figea en sentant sa langue tracer des cercles autour de l'extrémité de sa hampe. Grognant, il se retrouva à saisir le bord du lit pour s'empêcher de tomber du lit. La sensation était presque assez pour le faire exploser immédiatement.

Fermant les yeux, il s'offrit à elle quand elle ouvrit la bouche au dessus de lui, et le glissa à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir sa gorge se refermer autour de lui. Grognant, il supplia, "Oh, s'il te plaît ne t'arrête pas. Où as-tu appris à faire ça?"

Sa seule réponse fut de rire avec bouche toujours refermée autour de lui, ce qui lui offrit de nouvelles sensations. Puis, alors qu'il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être mieux, sa main commença à cajoler ses bourses, le faisant durcir encore davantage dans sa bouche.

Quand elle bougea plus vite sur sa hampe, il hoqueta son nom. "Hermione, Oh, Hermione, je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps !"

Quand elle retira sa bouche de son sexe, elle continua à bouger sa main pour qu'il ne perde pas la sensation tandis qu'elle demandait, "Tenir quoi ? Est-ce que tu vas perdre ta solidité ? Ou, est-ce que tu vas jouir ?"

Il grogna et ses hanches bougèrent tandis qu'il se retenait de la toucher. "LES DEUX !" cria-t-il. "Si je jouis, je la perds. Je n'aurais pas la force de...de… Oh, mon Dieu ! Je veux jouir !"

Avec un hochement de tête, Hermione répondit. "Okay, alors reviens juste à moi quand tu pourras. Profite juste pour le moment." Sans hésitation, elle rabaissa sa bouche et le suça avec application. Il cria quand le premier pincement dans ses bourses commença. "Hermione ! Je le sens. Je vais AAAAHHHH!"

Hermione sentit sa semence lui emplir la bouche tandis qu'elle relâchait sa gorge et continuait à sucer. Le goût était un peu amer mais pas intenable. Quand il se relâcha enfin, elle le sentit disparaître en même temps que la semance dans sa bouche s'évaporait. Elle était laissée seule en sachant seulement qu'elle avait trouvé un moyen de lui offrir un peu de ce qu'il lui avait donné.

Mais ça lui laissait un profond

Mais cela lui laissait une profonde douleur, car ses propres besoins avaient été ignorés. Assise et regardant autour de la pièce vide, elle murmura, "Oh, Lucius ! Nous devons rapidement trouver ton corps."

[à suivre]

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît ! J'aime bien ce chapitre parce qu'on voit un début de changement dans la relation Herm / Lucius. Pendant les premiers chapitres c'est physique pour être physique, là y a quelque chose de plus qui s'en dégage. Et Hermione prend un peu l'initiative et surtout, c'est Lucius qui reçoit au lieu que ce soit toujours elle.

On commence à voir le vrai visage de Severus, et c'est loin d'être terminé...

On se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, ce que vous avez aimé ou pas aimé, ce que vous voyez pour la suite, etc. !


	10. Chapter 10 - Waking the sleeper

Bien le bonjour !

voici le chapitre 10 de cette histoire ! Comme d'habitude rien ne m'appartient, n'étant que la simple traductrice de l'histoire de ShilohDarke ! Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre tout frais !

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 – Réveiller l'endormi**

Hermione bâilla et s'étira avant d'ouvrir les yeux, pour être accueillie par la lumière du matin. Souriante, elle serra son oreiller contre elle et repensa à ce qui s'était passé entre Lucius et elle-même, la veille au soir. Ça l'avait fait se sentir puissante, de le sentir trembler lorsqu'il avait finalement trouvé la libération, avant de disparaître.

Ça l'avait rendue encore plus déterminée à retrouver son corps. L'homme la distrayait juste avec son esprit. Elle ne pouvait attendre de voir ce que cela ferait de l'avoir en chair et en os. Le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres fut cependant de courte durée quand elle se demanda ce que cela voudrait dire pour sa possession du manoir.

Se sentant soudainement abattue, Hermione soupira et s'essaya dans le lit. Elle pourrait trouver un endroit. Ça risquerait juste de prendre un moment. Elle se réprimanda mentalement pour s'être même laissée embêter par des choses aussi insignifiantes que l'endroit où elle déménagerait une fois que tout ceci serait terminé.

Draco était dans les profondeurs d'un sommeil dont il pourrait bien ne jamais se réveiller. Lucius pourrait ne jamais retrouver son corps. Il semblerait qu'elle ait beaucoup de choses auxquelles réfléchir, jusqu'à un toit au-dessus de sa tête.

Alors qu'elle enfilait sa robe, il y eut un timide coup à la porte. « Oui ? »

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, Boue passa la tête avec un sourire. « Bonjour, maîtresse. Professeur Rogue est là avec Miss Devine. Ils sont impatients de voir Maître Draco. »

Redressant les épaules, Hermione acquiesça. « Oui. Eh bien, offre-leur le petit-déjeuner pendant que je me prépare. »

Boue hocha la tête et referma la porte derrière lui en partant. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel à l'idée d'être dans la même pièce que Severus à nouveau. Bien qu'il soit à présent marié à la femme de ses rêves, il continuait à la mettre assez mal à l'aise. Ses regards constants lui donnaient l'impression d'être un steak cru devant un homme affamé.

Secouant la tête, elle poussa ces pensées hors de son esprit. Elle était juste ridicule. Il avait choisi Ginny. Il voulait Ginny. Son imagination lui jouait sûrement des tours. Il n'avait aucune raison de la vouloir. Pas quand il l'avait mise de côté pour son amie.

Ignorant une fois de plus ce sentiment lancinant, elle quitta sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle à manger, où ses invités se trouvaient, chacun profitant d'un petit-déjeuner. Severus discutait avec une femme que Hermione n'avait jamais vue. C'était donc le professeur Devine. La femme avait des cheveux encore plus noirs que Severus. Mais c'était là que leurs ressemblances s'arrêtaient.

La peau d'Angelina était bronzée et ses yeux étaient d'un vert profond et brillant. Elle leva les yeux quand Hermione entra et lui adressa un sourire brillant qui était à la fois chaleureux et amical. Se levant, elle s'avança pour la saluer.

« Vous devez être Hermione Granger. Je dois vous dire, c'est un merveilleux honneur. J'ai toujours voulu vous rencontrer. » Elle haussa alors les épaules. « J'ai aimé toutes les histoires que j'ai pu lire sur le Trio d'Or et vos merveilleuses aventures. J'aurais aimé rencontrer n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Mais j'ai vraiment senti une proximité avec vous. » Sa nature détendue fit que Hermione l'apprécia immédiatement. « Je suis moi-même un peu rat de bibliothèque. »

Quand elle se tut, Severus ajouta, « Professeur Devine a obtenu son diplôme en tant que première de sa classe à Salem. En plus d'avoir un talent pour la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, elle est également une Maîtresse de Sortilège renommée. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils, adressant un sourire à l'autre femme. « Wow ! Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée. Vous avez dû doubler des cours. »

Angelina acquiesça. « J'aurai été perdue sans mon retourneur de temps. Trop des cours requis avaient lieu au même moment. »

Hermione rit, tendant la main pour tapoter l'épaule de Angelina. « Je sais de quoi vous parlez dans ce domaine ! »

Severus eut un rictus et secoua la tête. « Je savais que vous deviendriez amies toutes les deux. » Il essaya un instant d'agir comme si l'idée lui était répugnante, puis dit d'une voix monotone « Je suppose que nous devrions commencer notre travail avec Draco Malfoy. Ou vous préférez continuer votre conversation ? Quelle est la prochaine étape ? On compare nos tailles de soutien-gorge ? »

Hermione le regarda d'un air choqué alors qu'Angelina roulait des yeux et répondait d'un ton absent : « Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? Déçu parce que tu sais que tu perdrais à un tel concours ? » Elle gloussa et prit le coude de Hermione, lui parlant doucement. « Le pauvre Severus serait le premier sorcier autorisé à entrer dans le petit comité des petits nichons. »

Se couvrant la bouche, Hermionne essaya de ne pas rire devant son ex-mari et prendre le risque de le rendre encore plus mauvais qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il la surprit quand il afficha également un sourire et dit , « Eh bien, je suppose que je ne serais pas à ma place en tant que participant dans un tel concours. »

Angelina lui adressa un sourire charmant, répondant, « Eh bien, Severus ! Tu serais vraiment capable de comprendre une plaisanterie, finalement. Je suis fière de toi . »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Moi aussi je suis surprise. Je dois dire que je m'attendais à une remarque plutôt sombre sur le sujet des petits nichons. »

Severus s'approcha d'Hermione et, à voix basse, répondit. « Eh bien, je crois qu'il est juste de dire que mes seins ne sont pas plantureux. Mais je suis plutôt bien doté à d'autres endroits. » Ses yeux tenaient les siens et il parlait doucement. « Comme tu le sais bien. »

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, Lucius était à ses côtés et se frayait un chemin entre elle et Severus. « Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle tes insuffisances, Severus. » Il se tenait devant l'autre sorcier d'une manière presque menaçante. « Et d'ailleurs, que penserait ta femme de ta vantardise concernant la taille de ton appendice à ton ex-femme ? Ce n'est pas correct et je suis franchement déçu de ton comportement non professionnel. »

Se reculant, quelque peu gênée et reconnaissante de l'intervention de Lucius, elle se déplaça vers Angelina, ignorant son expression face à l'apparition de Malfoy père. « Venez avec moi, je vais vous montrer la chambre de Draco. »

Lucius regarda Hermione éloigner l'autre sorcière avant de se tourner et foudroyer Severus du regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne penses pas qu'elle a autre chose à faire que de te servir de distraction pendant que ta femme ne peut pas te recevoir à cause de sa condition ? »

Severus répondit à son ami par un regard sardonique. « Tu parles comme si tu voudrais être celui qu'elle se fait. » Il sourit brièvement. « Es-tu jaloux Lucius ? Jaloux que je l'ai eue alors que toi, dans ta situation, tu ne peux pas ? Enfin, l'énigmatique Lucius Malfoy est incapable d'avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut. Quel dommage. »

Lucius se tint silencieusement devant Severus pendant quelques instants avant de s'approcher lentement de lui. D'une voix d'un calme mortel, il chuchota : « Tu pourrais être surpris de découvrir ce que cet esprit peut faire. Pousse-moi trop loin et tu le sauras. Tes paroles venimeuses ne servent qu'à montrer que tu regrettes d'avoir lâché Mme Granger au lieu de t'accrocher à elle quand tu aurais pu. »

Il secoua la tête en claquant la langue, examina son ami. « Tu sais, tu n'as jamais dû la satisfaire quand tu l'as eue. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotement étouffé. « Parce que même sans mon corps, elle crie avec un abandon sauvage comment elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce que j'ai été capable de lui donner. »

Severus devint rouge à l'insinuation et serra les poings dans sa colère. Il faillit céder à l'envie de cogner Lucius, mais il se souvint que sa main passerait à travers et ne ferait pas contact. « Tu as de la chance, mon vieil ami, que je me fiche de tes plaisanteries inoffensives. » Il fit un geste dans la direction où les sorcières étaient allées. « En ce qui concerne ce que Hermione veut, je suppose que nous n'aurons qu'à attendre et voir. N'est-ce pas ? »

Lucius secoua la tête. « C'est une cruelle et douloureuse insulte que tu lui ferais, Severus. Elle n'a aucune raison de vouloir la fugace affection que tu lui donnerais, sachant que tu la repousserais une fois lassé d'elle. Elle vaut tellement plus que ça. » Il soupira, décidant de changer de sujet. « Viens. Allons voir quelle aide on peut leur offrir pour essayer d'aider mon fils. »

Bien que les émotions meurtries n'aient pas disparu, les deux hommes les laissèrent de côté alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre les sorcières pour leur offrir toute l'aide qu'ils pouvaient. Ils bons pour une surprise.

Hermione était assise là, regardant dans un silence stupéfait Draco embrasser la sorcière qui l'avait embrassé quelques instants auparavant. Elle avait l'impression de regarder une pièce de théâtre.

« Je rêvais de toi. J'ai vu ton visage un million de fois, encore et encore. Mais je n'ai jamais cru que tu étais réelle. » Chuchota doucement Draco. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu existes vraiment. »

Angelina sanglota doucement et s'agrippa à Draco comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage. « J'ai aussi rêvé de toi. Je me souviens de chaque rêve. Je me souviens d'avoir senti ton toucher et de m'être réveillée pour me retrouver seule au lit, même si je savais très bien que tu m'avais fait l'amour. Cela m'avait toujours paru si réel. Chaque contact. Chaque conversation. J'avais eu du mal à croire que tu n'étais pas vraiment là. »

Draco lui écarta les cheveux de sa joue et se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres. « Oh, j'étais là. J'étais là pour tout ça. Je me souviens de la première fois où je t'ai touchée. Ma vie a été passée dans des limbes misérables jusqu'à ce que tu viennes dans mes rêves. »

Lucius et Severus entrèrent dans la pièce et fixèrent du regard la vue devant eux. Hermione échangea des regards avec eux quand Severus demanda : « Que s'est-il passé ?»

Hermione secoua la tête, toujours perplexe devant ce qu'elle avait vu. « Elle l'a embrassé. Quand nous sommes entrées dans la pièce et qu'elle l'a vu, elle s'est mise à pleurer et à dire qu'elle rêvait de lui depuis des années maintenant. Elle a dit qu'elle se croyait folle parce qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'existait que dans ses rêves. »

Lucius regarda Hermione puis son fils, qui était tellement énamouré d'Angelina qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce. Vu la façon dont le garçon commentait à tirer sur ses vêtements, ils seraient nus en quelques instants.

Se détournant du couple, il fit un geste vers la porte. « Laissons-les avoir un peu d'intimité. »

Hermione fixa Lucius en état de choc. « Mais, c'est ton fils. Tu ne veux pas... ? » Elle s' arrêta au milieu de la phrase au son d'un tissu déchiré.

Tous les trois se retournèrent pour le voir lui dénuder les seins et se pencher pour les couvrir avec sa bouche. « Finalement, » chuchota-t-elle « peut-être que l'on pourrait continuer à chercher ton corps dans un autre endroit pendant qu'ils profitent d'un moment ensemble. »

Même Severus eut le bon sens d'être d'accord. « Oui, je crois qu'on pourrait couvrir pas mal de terrain en attendant qu'ils soient prêts à recevoir de la compagnie. »

Sur ce, les trois firent volte-face et laissèrent les amants à leur moment. Lucius sourit. Il avait renoncé à être réuni avec son fils. Il supposa qu'il pouvait bien attendre une heure de plus.

* * *

et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 10 ! J'espère que ma traduction vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot sur ce que vous pensez du chapitre, de l'histoire, des personnages, sur ce que vous imaginez pour la suite, etc.


	11. Chapitre 11 - Facing demons

Chapitre 11 - Faire face à ses démons

"Je pouvais vous entendre quand vous entriez dans ma chambre. Je savais que vous étiez tous les deux là et que vous discutiez de ce qui pourrait me réveiller. Mais c'était comme si j'étais prisonnier d'un brouillard dont je ne pouvais pas sortir." Draco s'interrompit dans son histoire pour regarder Angelina, qui lui tenait la main comme terrifiée à l'idée qu'un monstre invisible puisse venir et l'emmener loin d'elle. "Sauf quand elle est venue à moi." Il sourit et plaça un baiser dans la paume de sa main. "Dès qu'elle rêvait, j'étais comme emporté dans le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait."

Lucius se tenait près d'Hermione, sa silhouette lui offrant une pause face au regard mutin de Severus. Il écoutait son fils, tout en étant très conscient du comportement de Severus. L'homme semblait nonchalant, sauf quand il regardait Hermione dans les yeux, son expression se transformait en une rage calculée.

Jetant à Severus un autre regard d'avertissement, il demanda à Draco, "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre était là ? Personne avant Angelina n'a eu le moindre contact avec toi ?"

Draco se détourna d'Angelina et adressa un regard triste à son père. "Tante Bellatrix, quand elle m'a condamnée au sommeil, est venue me dire qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel." Il secoua la tête. "Elle a insisté qu'il fallait que tu sois puni pour ta déloyauté envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Si elle n'essayait pas de me punir, je détesterais voir ce qu'elle aurait fait si elle avait su que j'étais devenu un traître moi aussi."

Il se tut un instant puis ajouta, "Et maman est venue une fois. Elle m'a dit que ton corps avait été caché à la vue de tous." Il haussa les épaules. "Quoi que ça veuille dire."

Hermione s'avança d'un pas. "Est-ce qu'elle a dit où ? Est-ce que c'est quelque part où l'on n'a pas encore cherché ?"

Draco examina Hermione et pensa à être désagréable en souvenir du bon vieux temps, mais décida de s'abstenir quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de son père. Au lieu de cela, il inclina la tête en réfléchissant. "Ça fait un moment, Granger. J'étais coincée dans ces limbes depuis quelques années maintenant. C'est un miracle que je sache encore marcher." Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Angelina, comme pour se rassurer qu'elle était bien là.

Enfin il se tourna vers Hermione avec une expression stupéfaite. "Vous avez regardé dans la salle des statues ?"

Hermione lui jeta un regard déconcerté. "Où est-ce que c'est ?"

La mâchoire de Draco en tomba, avant de se tourner vers Lucius avec un sourire narquois. "Tu n'as pas vérifié la salle des statues ? Tu rigoles, n'est ce pas ?" Il se leva et attrapa la main d'Angelina, l'entrainant avec lui.

Lucius haussa les épaules. "Ça ne m'a jamais effleuré l'esprit d'aller chercher là." marmonna-t-il. Quand Hermione haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, il eut la décence d'avoir l'air surpris. "Quoi ? Il n'y a rien d'autre que plein de statues nues-"

Aussi vite que les mots eurent quitté sa bouche, son visage se fit amer. "Oh ! Ce serait bien cette salope de me faire poser nu pour que le futur occupant des lieux me regarde !"

Il se déplaça pour suivre son fils mais se déroba rapidement pour bloquer Hermione du chemin de Rogue. "N'y pense même pas !" grogna-t-il à Severus avec colère en prenant la main d'Hermione pour la tirer derrière lui, tout en s'efforçant de rester solide.

Perplexe face à l'étrange comportement de Lucius, mais sans manquer le regard colérique que son ex-mari lui lançait, Hermione se nota de demander plus tard à Lucius de quoi il s'agissait. Pour l'instant, elle serait juste heureuse de trouver le corps de son amant.

Quand ils atteignirent la salle en question, Hermione était émerveillée de voir toutes ces statues dans différentes positions sexuelles. Certaines étaient des couples, engagées dans différentes formes de préliminaires. D'autres étaient en fait en plein milieu de l'acte d'amour.

Certaines se donnaient du plaisir de diverses façons. Certaines de façons qu'Hermione n'aurait jamais imaginées. Elle se demanda si certaines de ces choses étaient même possibles. Rougissante, elle enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Lucius. "Juste par curiosité, pourquoi est-ce que tu as une pièce pareille ?"

Soupirant, Lucius se tourna pour regarder son amante dans les yeux. "Au début du dix-huitième siècle un sculpteur a fait un voyage en Inde avec sa femme. Ils ont découvert ce qu'on appelle le Kama Sutra. Il fut si intrigué qu'il a décidé qu'il voulait des répliques réalistes de ce qui se trouvait dans les textes qu'ils avaient lus." Se tournant vers une des statues, il eut un léger sourire. "C'était un de mes ancêtres. Ceci," il fit un geste qui engloba la pièce. "est dans la maison depuis leur fabrication."

Draco ricana. "Tante Bellatrix a toujours détesté cette pièce !" Il regarda son père. "Puisqu'elle te haïssait aussi, ça semble logique que ce soit ici qu'elle te mette. Tu ne crois pas ?"

Hermione fit lentement le tour, regardant chaque visage, chaque torse en essayant de trouver une ressemblance. Quand elle s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, elle s'arrêta et fixa devant elle.

Là, couché sur une dalle de marbre froid, dans une position torturée, se trouvait Lucius. Ses mains étaient liées, tout comme ses pieds. Il était nu et une expression d'agonie était sur son visage. En s'approchant, Hermione laissa son regard glisser sur son corps. Son membre se tenait debout, en érection complète, sans qu'aucun soulagement ne soit en vue. C'était la seule pose qui n'avait rien à voir avec le Kama Sutra.

Hermione savait que c'était lui. Avançant la main pour lui toucher la joue, elle hoqueta quand sa main toucha du marbre dur et froid. Elle se tourna et vit le fantôme de Lucius fixer son corps avec une expression semblable au choc sur son visage.

Essayant de former une réponse positive à tout ça, elle murmura, "Au moins nous t'avons trouvé."

Il hocha la tête, un sourire amer sur le visage. "Oui, mais comment allons-nous rendre sa chair à mon corps ? Je ne connais pas de sort ou de potion pour ça." Il regarda Severus "Et toi ?"

Severus fixa le corps de Lucius avec un sourire ironique. "C'est une potion relativement facile à préparer. J'ai juste besoin de la bonne," il s'interrompit, ses yeux rencontrant ceux de Hermione, "motivation pour la faire."

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha quand elle compris exactement ce que Severus insinuait. Crachant devant l'insulte, elle répondit. "Mais tu es marié ! Tu m'as quittée pour la femme que tu voulais !" Elle secoua la tête. "Et tu m'as déjà eue ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux bien me vouloir ?"

Severus haussa les épaules avec dédain. "Ce n'est pas à toi de t'en inquiéter. Seulement, décide toi vite. Une nuit avec moi et tu seras libre d'être avec lui. Sinon la seule façon que vous aurez d'être vraiment ensemble, c'est si tu baises sa statue !"

Faisant volte face, il sortit de la pièce, laissant les quatre autres le fixer avec un mélange de fureur et de choc.

Angelina fut la première à parler. "Eh bien, bon sang ! J'ai toujours entendu dire que c'était un salaud. Mais c'est la première fois que j'en suis témoin de visu."

Draco se tourna vers son père et Hermione. "D'accord. J'ai dû louper quelque chose. Est-ce que l'un de vous veut bien m'expliquer ?"

"Potter est mort ?" la voix de Draco fit écho dans la cuisine tandis que Boue servait à chacun une tasse de thé. "Le pauvre diable ! Avoir sa vie tellement liée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est sans doute l'histoire la plus triste que j'ai jamais entendu." Il pinça les lèvres avant d'ajouter. "Et cette salope de Ginny ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé au final."

La tête d'Hermione se tourna d'un coup. "Bien sûr qu'elle l'aimait !" répondit-elle rapidement, seulement pour rougir quand Draco leva un sourcil en sa direction.

"Alors pourquoi a-t-elle sauté sur l'occasion de se remarier alors qu'il n'était mort que depuis quelques années ?" il jeta un coup d'oeil à Angelina. "J'espère que je ne suis pas si facilement remplaçable. Et d'ailleurs, Hermione," dit-il doucement. "Quel genre d'amie devient l'amante du mari de sa meilleure amie ? On dirait qu'ils t'ont trahi tous les deux."

Hermione haussa les épaules sans enthousiasme. "C'est fait maintenant. Je suis passée à autre chose."

Angelina regarda Hermione et son accent du sud se manifesta quand elle répondit. "Eh bien, ma chérie, on dirait bien que Rogue non. Il veut un morceau et il n'a pas l'air de se soucier d'être un homme marié avec un bébé en route."

Lucius se tenait debout en regardant par la fenêtre, mais se tourna vers Hermione pour en entendant les paroles d'Angelina. "Il ne t'aura pas. Je t'interdis de lui donner cinq minutes, encore moins une heure. Je vais rester comme je suis pour l'instant."

Hermione secoua la tête. "Non. Lucius, tu mérites ta liberté. Il doit y avoir un moyen d'obtenir ce dont on a besoin sans que je sois forcée de faire" Elle s'interrompit et grimaça. "Ça."

Le regard de Draco alterna entre Hermione et Angelina. "Vous êtes les sorcières les plus brillantes du monde des sorciers. Avec vos têtes réunies, je suis sûr que vous pourriez trouver quelque chose qui surpassera de loin tout ce que le professeur Rogue pourrait trouver."

Lucius hocha la tête, puis grogna. "Mais nous devons encore trouver un moyen de faire comprendre à ton parrain l'importance de la fidélité dans un couple. Je ne veux pas qu'il continue à essayer de piéger Hermione dans ce jeu."

Draco sourit à son père. Il reconnut la nature protectrice que l'homme avait autrefois eue pour sa mère. "Très protecteur, Père ?"

Le regard de Lucius se posa sur son fils. "Attention, Draco. Sans Miss Granger, tu serais encore coincée dans ton misérable sommeil." Il se retourna vers elle et son expression s'adoucit. "J'avais presque arrêté d'essayer de me retrouver. Son arrivée a ramené mon désir de retrouver ma vie." 

Draco se tourna vers Hermione et lui offrit un sourire sincère. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était le premier sourire qu'il lui avait jamais offert et qui n'avait pas été condescendant. "Je sais." Il répondit à Lucius. "C'est tout à fait normal d'être protecteur avec elle." Ses yeux se posèrent sur Angelina. "Les vrais trésors sont faits pour être protégés."

Les yeux d'Angelina s'illuminèrent et elle sourit en réponse à son affection ouverte. "Je suis sûre que Hermione et moi pouvons trouver une réponse." Elle regarda Hermione avec une expression étrange sur son visage. "En fait, j'ai déjà une idée. Mais c'est une façon plutôt païenne d'inverser le sort." Haussant les épaules, elle ajouta : "Je ne suis pas sûre que tu veuilles vraiment le faire." 

Hermione s'assit et regarda Angelina pendant un moment avant de réaliser ce que l'autre sorcière lui suggérait. Son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire et elle hocha la tête. "Oh, je vais le faire. Je pourrais le faire en un clin d'oeil si tu penses que ça peut marcher."

Draco et Lucius regardèrent curieusement les femmes pendant un moment avant qu'ils ne s'expriment toutes les deux à l'unisson. "Tu vas baiser la statue ?" 


	12. Chapitre 12- Ritual of desire

Désolée pour cette attente interminable ! J'ai eu beaucoup de changements dans ma vie mais me revoilà avec, croisons les doigts, peut-être un peu plus de régularité.

Comme d'habitude, cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je remercie **Shiloh Darke** de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire en français.

* * *

Chapitre 12 - Ritual of Desire

Les bougies jetaient une lueur presque éthérée dans la pièce. Des senteurs douces de jasmin et de chèvrefeuille se mêlaient et taquinaient les sens. De doux chants remplissaient également la salle, laissant une sensation de profonde méditation.

Lucius entra dans la pièce avec précaution. Angelina lui avait dit de rejoindre Hermione. Son air renfrogné se renforça. C'était une perte de temps. Il le savait. Après toutes ces années, il doutait que le simple fait qu'Hermione couche avec son corps transformé en statue puisse remédier au problème.

Et pourtant elle avait insisté. Ses manières même ne laissaient place à aucune contradiction. Pendant les six dernières heures, elle et Angelina s'étaient enfermées dans cette même pièce, le laissant lui et Draco se tenir compagnie.

Ce fut finalement une visite assez agréable. Si agréable, en fait, que Lucius s'était laissé aller à confier ses doutes quant à la réussite de cette petite entreprise. Draco l'avait surpris en le rassurant sur les talents de Hermione.

"C'est une sorcière très brillante, père. Si elle est prête à essayer ça," les joues de son fils avaient rougi. "Alors il y a de bonnes chances pour que ça marche."

La voix d'Hermione le ramena au temps présent. "Si tu t'allonges sur la statue, Lucius, nous pourrons commencer." Sa voix était un peu pincée. Comme si elle était elle aussi un peu nerveuse.

Lucius décida de la taquiner un peu, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. "Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si c'était notre première expérience intime ensemble. Tu pourrais avoir à faire ça avec un parfait inconnu."

Hermione agita la main avec dédain. "Si tu étais un parfait inconnu, je ne ferais pas ça. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, je pense que c'est bien mieux que l'alternative." Elle fronça les sourcils, montrant son dégoût à la simple idée de coucher avec son ex-mari.

Son égo quelque peu boosté par le fait qu'elle préférait coucher avec sa statue plutôt qu'avec Severus, Lucius se déplaça vers le côté de la statue et s'assit dessus. "Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire, exactement ?"

Hermione rougit en expliquant. "Allonge-toi simplement et détends-toi, quand tu sens ton esprit se joindre à la statue, tu devras te mettre dans la même position." Elle haussa les épaules. "Plus j'irai loin et plus tu devrais commencer à ressentir."

Quand elle se rapprocha, Lucius remarqua sa tenue pour la première fois. Son inspiration rapide attira son regard vers le sien. Elle sourit. "Ça te plaît, alors ? Je commençais à me poser des questions."

Lucius hocha la tête. "Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, beaucoup. Bien que ça laisse peu de place à l'imagination." Ses yeux la parcoururent à nouveau, appréciant ce qu'ils voyaient.

Le tissu était blanc, transparent et attaché au cou. Il pendait lâchement jusqu'aux chevilles, avec des fentes de chaque côté qui remontaient jusqu'aux hanches. Sous le tissu vaporeux, elle ne portait rien. Ses mamelons étaient dressés à force de frotter contre le vêtement. Son mont de Vénus était exposé dans l'apex de ses cuisses et la toison bouclée était juste assez pour cacher ses lèvres à sa vue. La vision devant lui lui donna envie de la prendre immédiatement sur le sol et s'enfouir en elle.

Son sourire complice stoppa ses pensées tandis qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière. "Cette tenue est là pour s'assurer que tu te dresses aussi bien que le fait ton image. Ce serait dommage de t'avoir en position et d'être contrarié parce que ta virilité n'a pas été à la hauteur. N'est-ce pas ?"

La seule chose qui l'empêchait de se sentir insulté c'était la façon qu'elle avait de passer le bout de ses doigts sur sa chair à travers le tissu tout en le regardant comme elle le faisait. Lorsqu'elle reparla, sa voix était un murmure. "Est-ce que tu me veux, Lucius ?"

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était hocher la tête. Ses yeux la dévoraient et il dut s'empêcher de tendre la main vers elle. " Ouiii, je ne me souviens pas avoir voulu quelque chose aussi fort."

Se rapprochant, Hermione répondit, "Alors allonge-toi, détends-toi et laisse-moi mener cette danse." Elle s'arrêta une minute et il ralentit son mouvement pour examiner son visage. "Mais, je veux que tu me promettes de me retourner la faveur quand ce sera terminé et que tu seras entier."

Souriant avec malice, Lucius se pencha et attrapa ses lèvres avec les siennes pendant une seconde, l'embrassant avec fougue avant de se rallonger. "Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Si ça fonctionne, tu seras incapable de marcher une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi !"

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se détendit et s'enfonça dans la statue. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il garda les yeux fermés, craignant presque que s'il les ouvrait, il ne verrait que le marbre de la statue depuis l'intérieur.

Au lieu de ça, il vit Hermione, se dressant pour recouvrir la statue de sa silhouette féminine. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit le bout de ses seins frotter contre son torse nu en marbre. "Oh, mon Dieu, Hermione ! Je peux te sentir."

Gémissant au toucher du marbre froid contre sa peau nue, elle sourit. "Et je peux t'entendre ! C'est bon signe." Elle prit une inspiration tremblante et expira lentement. "Maintenant, voyons si tu peux aussi sentir ça ?"

À peine ses mots s'étaient-ils faits clairs dans son esprit qu'il la sentit pousser son cœur serré et moite le long de son sexe de marbre en érection. Ils haletèrent à l'unisson. Lucius se sentit essayer de la rencontrer en poussant vers le haut. Il sut qu'il avait réussi sa tentative quand elle poussa un cri de surprise.

"Oh ! C'est… Je ne pensais pas que tu étais si gros ! Je sais qu'on a pu se toucher… mais, oh, Lucius… je-"

Luttant contre les liens qui retenaient ses mains, il fut surpris quand ils cassèrent et que ses mains furent libres. Tous deux s'immobilisèrent et regardèrent ses mains avec émerveillement. Hermione était toujours empalée sur sa hampe rigide et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait mourir de cette douce pression.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et pendant qu'elle le regardait, sa couleur vira du marbre à la chair. Ses cheveux devinrent le blond platine qu'elle avait toujours admiré et ses yeux devinrent aussi sombres que de la fumée liquide tandis qu'ils reflétaient son désir.

À peine remise du choc de voir la rapidité à laquelle la malédiction avait été brisée, elle cria quand Lucius la colla à lui et roula, la bloquant sous lui en un mouvement fluide. Il dit un mot avant de revendiquer ses lèvres et c'était un mot qui marqua son âme même. "Mienne !"

Elle donna son âme à ce moment. Elle savait qu'elle était exactement ce qu'il avait dit. Elle serait tout ce qu'il voulait. Sa maîtresse, son esclave. Elle s'en fichait du moment qu'il la laissait rester près de lui.

Lucius enfonça toute sa longueur en elle, la chevauchant de telle sorte qu'elle aurait juré que les cieux bougeaient. À bout de souffle, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'accrocher et attendre que sa possession se relâche. Il était enfoncé si profondément en elle qu'elle n'était pas sûre où commençait l'un et où finissait l'autre.

L'émotion même l'arrêta. À cet instant elle se sentit terrifiée. Terrifiée à l'idée qu'il se lasse d'elle. Terrifié que non. Combien de temps avant qu'il ne perde son amour pour elle et décide de l'offrir à une autre ? Comme Severus l'avait fait.

Les émotions déchaînées la traversaient comme un courant. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle avait besoin de lui, c'était qu'elle avait l'impression que chaque parcelle d'indépendance, qu'elle avait reconquise après que Severus ait détruit son estime d'elle-même, lui échappait à nouveau. Elle avait enfin réussi à devenir une personne sans vrai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre et l'idée d'avoir à ce point besoin de lui avec une telle intensité la laissait fragile et désemparée.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. Que dirait-il s'il savait à quel point elle le voulait ? Il la penserait faible. Alors même qu'elle essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, il se tourna alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profond et la toucha dans un angle différent et elle eut l'impression que son monde explosait.

Abandonnant la lutte contre ses émotions pour le moment, elle s'y abandonna. Elle les laissa la porter de plus en plus haut à mesure qu'il prenait les rênes. Chaque mouvement la menait vers un nouveau niveau de douce torture. Elle souffla son nom alors que les sensations de picotement laissaient la place à une brûlure vive dans son cœur.

La regardant avec un sourire, Lucius observa ses réponses face à l'abandon sauvage qu'il sentait lui aussi. Alors qu'il la sentait commencer son voyage vers l'apothéose, il se pencha et captura son clitoris avec son index, le frottant rapidement tout en créant des frictions plus sauvages entre leurs corps avec son sexe.

Il posait sa marque. Il savait qu'elle le savait également. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait plus qu'une simple relation occasionnelle avec cette sorcière. Elle était sa sauveuse et il serait tout pour elle. Simplement partager leur corps ne lui suffirait jamais désormais.

Elle était sienne. Son corps criait pour la délivrance, mais il se retint, au contraire la menant au bord du précipice à maintes reprises. Quand elle pleura son nom et griffa des rubans de peau ensanglantés dans le dos, il se laissa finalement aller en elle. Elle s'accrochait à lui, sanglotant et tressautant tandis que son corps était encore secoué de convulsions dues aux orgasmes qu'il lui avait donnés.

Quand, enfin, ses tremblements cessèrent, Lucius descendit de la table et la prit dans ses bras, la blottissant contre lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. Piochant de la poudre de Cheminette, il chuchota, "Chambre du maître."

Quand il traversa, il la porta directement dans la salle de bain, et la garda contre lui tout en faisant couler l'eau chaude dans la baignoire. Parfumant l'eau avec de la lavande, il y entra et se détendit dans ses profondeurs, ne desserrant jamais son étreinte. Elle ne le combattit pas. Le laissant, au contraire, s'occuper de son corps.

Alors qu'il nettoyait la semence qui coulait sur sa cuisse, il se mit à chuchoter affectueusement. Des mots qu'il savait plaisant pour n'importe quelle sorcière. Il parla de ce qu'ils partageraient ensemble et de toutes les richesses qu'il lui offrirait maintenant qu'elle était vraiment sienne. Les promesses qu'il lui faisaient étaient bien meilleures que celles qu'il avait faites à ne savait pas ce qui le rendait si déterminé à lui faire voir ce qu'il lui offrait. Il savait seulement qu'il devait lui faire comprendre.

Mais quand elle se redressa pour rencontrer son regard, ses yeux étaient vides et la tristesse semblait l'envelopper. Avec un léger gémissement, elle s'éloigna de lui. "Tu n'as pas à faire ça, Lucius. Je n'attends rien de toi."

Déconcerté par sa réponse face aux émotions qu'il partageait ouvertement, il lui adressa un regard perplexe. "Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu ne réalises pas que je t'offre un futur ? Quelque chose pour nous deux ?" Il secoua la tête. "Nous ne faisons plus qu'un maintenant. Du moins pour moi. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi entier que quand je suis avec toi. Je veux que tu connaisses la profondeur de mes sentiments. Je peux partager ça avec toi maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas avant, mais-".

Sa main se leva et couvrit sa bouche, le forçant au silence. "Je sais que tu es reconnaissant. Je sais que tu penses qu'il y a une sorte de lien entre nous." Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de continuer, "et je sais que si tu fais ça, alors tu finiras par le regretter. Je suis heureuse que le rituel ait fonctionné. Mais je ne peux pas accepter ce que tu offres."

Se penchant vers lui, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et murmura. "Je commencerai à chercher un nouveau logement demain." Cédant à son désir de le toucher, elle l'enlaça un instant. "Sois heureux Lucius. C'est tout ce que je te souhaite."

Sans un mot, elle quitta la baignoire et attrapa la serviette la plus proche avant de quitter la pièce, laissant un sorcier stupéfait et sans voix la suivre du regard. Pendant plusieurs instants il eut du mal à réfléchir, il était à ce point choqué.

Puis une furie furieuse l'envahit et le fit jeter toute précaution aux orties. Elle était si certaine qu'il se lasserait d'elle ? Très bien. Ils pourraient explorer cette route. Mais qu'il soit damné si elle partait avant lui. Se levant de la baignoire, il la poursuivit et lui jeta un Immobulus juste au moment où elle atteignait la porte.

Marchant vers elle, il se baissa et la souleva de nouveau dans ses bras. Son regard abasourdi ne fit qu'alimenter sa colère tandis qu'il ouvrait les draps et la couchait sur le lit. "Si tu es tellement sûre que je me lasserai de toi, ma chérie, alors je suis sûr que ça ne te dérangera pas si j'insiste pour te tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que je me lasse."

Se penchant en avant, il fit courir sa langue sur son mamelon dressé, provoquant un gémissement. "Tu vois, ma chérie, je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir nous séparer pour le moment." Il sourit quand ses yeux s'agrandirent. "De plus, je t'ai fait une promesse." Tandis qu'il parlait, il fit apparaître des menottes et la menotta à la tête de lit. "Oui, je crois que la promesse que j'ai faite était que tu ne pourrais plus marcher."

"Vu comment tu as pu si facilement te lever de la baignoire et me laisser assis là, sans même une grimace de ta part, je pense que je vais être très occupé pour le reste du mois." Tournant la tête, il cria. "BOUE !"

Le petit elfe apparut avec un air interrogateur, qui fut vite remplacé par une modestie embarrassée. "O-oui Maître ?"

Adressant un sourire au petit elfe, Lucius demanda. "Boue, serais-tu assez aimable pour enchanter cette pièce ? Aucun être humain à part toi et le chat de Hermione ne peut entrer ou sortir de cette pièce pour les 32 prochains jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise la profondeur de mon désir pour elle, ni elle ni moi ne sommes autorisés à quitter la chambre. Tous les repas et tout ce dont nous aurons besoin sera envoyé par Cheminette." Il haussa un sourcil devant l'elfe. "Est-ce que c'est compris ?"

Au hochement de tête de l'elfe, Lucius se retourna vers Hermione. "Alors, où en étions-nous ? Oh, oui ! Je crois qu'il est temps de travailler sur ce petit problème de pouvoir rester debout."

Sachant qu'il était congédié, Boue se téléporta hors de la pièce et se tint dans le couloir, fixant la porte d'un air consterné tout en plaçant le sort que le Maître avait demandé. C'était un sort puissant qui ne pouvait être rompu par personne. Pas même lui. " _Boue n'a jamais vu le maître si désireux de batifoler… Wow… Maîtresse doit vraiment aimer ne rien dire._ "

Boue se retourna et descendit à la cuisine pour s'assurer que le dîner serait prêt pour eux. Il s'assura d'envoyer beaucoup de nourriture et de boissons, car il était sûr que Maîtresse en aurait besoin pour l'aider à récupérer après tout ce que le maître avait prévu.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre 12, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que ma traduction n'est pas trop... aléatoire. Certaines tournures de phrase étaient difficiles à traduire sans perdre de ce que l'auteure exprimait. Mais je pense que ma traduction reste compréhensible, à vous de me dire si c'est le cas ou pas ^^


End file.
